My Vibrator or Yours?
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana and Quinn meet Brittany during a visit to the ER. Little did they know that chance meeting would mean Brittany would become a part of their every day lives. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel live together in a penthouse apartment. Quinn and Rachel are a couple. Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My fanfics are on the serious side so I decided to write one that is hopefully funny and light. It won't be too long but right now I need to write something light. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. The is written for entertainment purposes only.**

"Santana you are not going to bleed to death." Quinn said as she walked into the ER entrance behind Santana.

"You don't know that Fabray. I'm feeling faint and could pass out any minute." Santana walked towards the receptionist. Luckily there wasn't a line.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I almost cut my finger off and need to see a doctor immediately!" Santana demanded.

The receptionist looked at the hand towel that was wrapped around Santana's index finger on her right hand. There wasn't any blood visible on the towel so the receptionist doubted Santana had almost cut her finger off. "I'm going to need some information before the doctor can see you." The receptionist asked for Santana's name, address, and other personal information along with her insurance information. "How did you cut your finger Miss Lopez?"

"Well that is actually quite a funny story." Quinn started saying but was cut off by Santana.

"Cutting up vegetables that's how I cut my finger I was cutting up vegetables." Santana said quickly.

"Ok, please have a seat in the waiting area and a nurse will be out to take you into the ER soon." The receptionist pointed towards the waiting area.

"But my finger needs immediate attention." Santana whined.

"Miss Lopez please have a seat in the waiting area." The receptionist said in a stern tone.

Quinn grabbed Santana by the arm and led her to the waiting area where there were several people waiting. Quinn found two empty seats together and they sat down. "I can't believe you are being such a baby about a little cut on your finger. Most people wouldn't have even come to the ER they would've just put some antibiotic ointment on it and slapped on a band aid. You would think you would be tougher being the daughter of a doctor."

"Sorry we can't all be made of iron like you Fabray." Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn started laughing. "Cutting vegetables that is the best you could come up with when she asked you how you cut your finger. Why didn't you just tell her the truth that you cut your finger trying to open the plastic packaging for your new…" Quinn felt Santana's left hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Shut it Quinn. No one needs to know my personal business. How long are we going to have to wait this is ridiculous. Maybe I'll call my father and see if he can get me in quicker."

"Santana your father is a doctor in Lima, Ohio we are in Los Angeles, California. I doubt he would want to put his reputation on the line for a tiny cut on your finger."

Santana decided to sit and pout for awhile so Quinn turned to look at the person sitting next to her for first time. It was a young woman holding a bag of ice on her left wrist. She had her eyes closed and was either sleeping or resting.

"You and your friend argue a lot." The woman said and scared Quinn since she thought she might be sleeping.

"We really aren't arguing it's just kind of way we talk to each other. I'm sorry if we disturbed your rest." Quinn's tone of voice was kind unlike the playful tone she had been using with Santana.

"You didn't disturb me it was actually quite entertaining. I've been waiting for a while now and it took my mind off my wrist." The woman finally opened her eyes.

Quinn's eyes met the blue eyes and they both gave each other a small smile. "I'm Quinn by the way."

"I'm Brittany."

"How long have you been waiting?" Quinn asked.

"I really haven't been keeping track of the time but this ice bag was full when I sat down and now most of the ice has melted." Brittany lifted the bag and it was full of water with a few small ice cubes left.

"Here let me go get you some more ice." Before Brittany could protest Quinn had grabbed the plastic bag and walked over to the receptionist.

With Quinn not sitting between them it was the first time Brittany got a good look at Santana. She was sitting there staring straight ahead. Brittany noticed she had her right index finger wrapped in a kitchen towel. "Those vegetables can be hell to cut up with all of the jumping around they do especially those carrots." Brittany smiled at Santana.

Santana turned to look at Brittany and gave her one of her best scowls. Thankfully Quinn came back right then with a fresh bag of ice for Brittany.

"Thanks Quinn. It was really nice of you to that for me but I think your friend over there might need your help more." Brittany rolled her eyes as she said it which made Quinn smile.

"The woman is right Quinn here you are catering to a complete stranger while your best friend since kindergarten is sitting her in pain and could faint any minute from blood loss." Santana gave Quinn her best bitch look.

It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes. "You are not going to faint. I'm sure the bleeding has stopped. I can't even see any blood on the towel. You are such a baby. I wish Rachel was here to witness this little act of yours."

"How dare you even mention the dwarf in my hour of need?" Santana whined again.

"I can't wait until she gets home from rehearsal tonight so I can tell her how you cut your finger. She will probably put it in next month's glee club newsletter." Quinn laughed out loud.

Santana was about to say something back when a nurse appeared in the ER doorway. "Brittany Pierce." The woman sitting next to Quinn got up and walked towards the nurse but before she disappeared into the ER she looked at Quinn and Santana. "Thanks for getting the ice Quinn and Santana I hope they don't have to amputate your finger." Brittany said with a wink before she disappeared into the ER.

"Quinn you don't think they will have to…." This time it was Quinn's hand over Santana's mouth that stopped her from speaking.

"Brittany was kidding Santana didn't you notice how she winked at you? I think she was flirting with you. Have you gone so long without a woman that you don't even recognize when one is flirting with you?"

Santana looked at Quinn and pouted again. "It hasn't been that long."

"All I know it's been so long that you bought a…" Santana quickly put her hand over Quinn's mouth again.

XOXOXOXO

"I can't believe we spent two hours in the ER for you to get two tiny stitches in your finger." Quinn said as Santana and she walked to her car in the ER parking lot. When they got close to her car Quinn pushed the button on her car remote to unlock the doors. Santana got into the passenger side while Quinn got into the driver's side. Quinn was about to start the car when something caught her eye in the car parked next to them.

It was Brittany. She was just sitting there in the driver's seat staring straight ahead. "Quinn can you please start the car already, I want to get home so I can call my father and tell him how that doctor stitched up my finger. I want to make sure he used the right kind of stitch so it won't scar." Santana had put on her seat belt and was waiting for Quinn do the same so they could leave.

"It's Brittany from the ER. She's just sitting in her car." Quinn looked at Santana and motioned with her head in the direction of the car next to them.

"Thanks for the news bulletin. She probably waiting to see when you are going start the car and back out of the parking space so she doesn't leave at the same time and cause an accident. Just please start the car." Santana's impatience was showing.

"I'm going to make sure she's ok before we leave." Quinn opened her car door and got out.

"What? Quinn no I want to go home." Santana whined.

Quinn knocked on the passenger side window of Brittany's car. Brittany looked at her and smiled. Quinn took this a sign that it would be ok if she opened the car door so she opened the door. "Hey Brittany are you ok? I saw that you were just sitting here."

"I'm ok. I can't drive home because the doctor had to give me some medication to relax me while he set my broken wrist. He asked if I had someone to drive me home and I told him I did which was a lie because I'm alone. So I'm just sitting her waiting for the medication to wear off so I can drive home." Brittany talked much slower than earlier so Quinn knew the medication they had given her was strong.

"You can't just sit here like this, is there someone I can call for you?" Quinn got in the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"No, I don't know anyone in LA. I just moved here two weeks ago and I really don't know anyone well enough to call and ask them to pick up me up from the hospital. I'll be fine. From the look that your friend is giving you right now I think you had better get back to her." Santana was glaring at Quinn.

Quinn looked at Santana and gave her small smile along with a wave. She knew it would piss her friend off but Santana was being a baby and deserved it. "She'll be fine. How about I drive you home in your car while Santana follows us in mine?"

"I can't ask you to do that Quinn. I'll be ok." Brittany said in quiet voice.

"You didn't ask me I volunteered. Besides you have a cast on your arm and your arm is in sling. You shouldn't be driving one handed. I'm just going to tell Santana the plan and I'll be right back." Quinn got out of Brittany's car and opened the driver's door of her car.

"It's about time Fabray. Now let's go home."

Quinn didn't get in the car she just stood there with the door opened. "Actually we aren't going home just yet. Brittany needs someone to drive her home so I'm going to drive her home in her car while you follow us in my car." Quinn said it all really fast like saying it fast might not upset Santana as much.

"Oh no, we aren't taking her home. Have her call one of her friends to come and get her. Besides I can't drive with my hurt finger." Santana really was acting like a child.

"We are taking her home and there is no reason you can't drive with your hurt finger. Brittany was given medication to relax her while they set her broken wrist and the medication is still affecting her so she can't drive. She told the doctor she had someone to drive her home but the truth is she just moved to LA a couple of weeks ago and doesn't really know anyone. So we are helping her out and I don't want any further argument from you!" Quinn said the last sentence firmly so Santana knew she was very serious.

Santana knew that tone and she knew it was time for her to suck it up and stop being such a baby about her finger. The truth was Santana knew her finger wasn't cut that badly she was just so embarrassed about how she cut her finger. "Ok, I'll follow you. Do you know where she lives?"

"No, I didn't ask her that so just follow us." Quinn walked to the driver's side of Brittany's car and opened the door. "Here let me help you out of the car and to the passenger seat." Quinn helped Brittany out of the car and then got her all settled in the passenger seat with the seatbelt buckled.

Brittany looked over at Santana who was now sitting in the driver's seat of Quinn's car and they shared a small smile. It was the first time Santana really looked at Brittany because before she was too wrapped up in her finger. Now that her full attention was on Brittany she noticed just how truly beautiful the woman really was especially her blue eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Santana followed Quinn as they drove to Brittany's place. Santana was worried that Brittany lived in the complete opposite direction of their penthouse apartment but was relieved when she saw Quinn was driving towards where they lived. While she was driving Santana kept thinking about Brittany. She wondered how she broke her wrist, where she had lived before she moved to LA, and mostly she wondered if she was into women. Santana cursed herself for thinking about Brittany's sexuality. Maybe Quinn was right it had been too long since Santana had been with a woman.

Before Santana realized it Quinn was pulling into the parking garage of their apartment building. She immediately panicked and thought Quinn had invited Brittany to stay with them while she recuperated from the drug she was given at the hospital. Santana followed Quinn into the parking garage and when they got to the first level of the garage Santana was surprised when Quinn parked Brittany's car into one of the parking spots.

Santana parked Quinn's car behind Brittany's and got out. Quinn got out of Brittany's car. "What the hell is going on Quinn?" Santana stood there scowling at her friend.

"Funny thing, believe it or not Brittany lives in our apartment building."

"Did you tell her where we live before she told you that?" Santana was suspicious of the whole situation.

"No, I didn't tell her where we lived. She gave me directions to her place and it just happens to be where we live too. I used her key card to open the gate to the parking garage. She lives on the first floor in one of the smaller apartments." Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

Brittany opened the passenger side car door and started to get out. Quinn hurried to help her. "Here let me help you and then I'll walk you to your apartment."

"No you don't need to do that I can make it on my own. You and Santana have already done too much for me." Quinn could tell Brittany was still feeling the effects of the drug from her slow speech.

"I'm going to make sure you get to your apartment ok." Quinn said with a smile.

Santana watched as Quinn supported Brittany by putting her arm around Brittany's waist. Santana suddenly wished it was her arm around Brittany's waist. Santana cursed herself again for thinking that about Brittany in that way. "Q, I'm going to park your car on the third level in your spot then I'll head down to the first floor to help you with Brittany."

"Santana, you don't really need to…" But Santana had driven off before Quinn could finish her sentence.

Santana parked Quinn's car on the third level of the parking garage and then hurried inside the apartment building. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel lived in one of the two penthouse apartments on the third floor. The apartment building was set up so you parked your car on the level your apartment was on and then you walked through a door that took you directly to the floor you lived on. Since they lived on the third floor Santana had to take the elevator to the first floor once she was inside the building.

When she got off the elevator she looked up and down the first floor hallway but didn't see any sign of Quinn or Brittany. She had no idea what number apartment Brittany lived in. The number would've been on the wall where Quinn parked Brittany's car but Santana didn't pay any attention to the number.

Santana sent Quinn a text. **What's Brittany's apt #?**

A few seconds later she got a reply from Quinn. **111**

Santana hurried to apartment 111 and knocked. Quinn answered the door. "You didn't have to come down. I thought you'd be in bed by now resting because of your hurt finger."

"Shut it Fabray. I came down her because I was worried about you. We don't know what kind of person this Brittany is and what she is capable of doing. I was thinking of your own safety." Santana put on her best concerned face.

"You're worried about my safety? I don't think so. Come in before her cat gets out."

Santana walked into the apartment. It was small like really small. She had never been in one of the first floor apartments before and she didn't know they were this small. There was a small opened kitchen, a small living room, and what must be a small bedroom and bathroom down an extremely small hallway. Even though it was small it felt homey and comfortable.

Brittany came out of what must have been the bathroom or bedroom because she had changed into a pair of very short shorts and tank top. Santana noticed immediately that Brittany wasn't wearing a bra and she felt her cheeks get warm.

"Oh hey Santana, I didn't know you were here. How's the finger? I see they didn't have to amputate it." Brittany winked at Santana just like she had at the hospital.

"My fingers ok thanks for asking. I did have to have two stitches." Santana couldn't take her eyes from Brittany's legs as she lay down on the couch.

"Brittany where's your sling?" Quinn asked.

"I took it off to take my shirt off and put on my tank top I left it in the bathroom." Brittany started to get up from the couch.

"You stay right there and I'll get it. Is it ok if I use your bathroom while I'm in there?" Quinn said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Sure go ahead Quinn. So Santana let me see your finger." Brittany wiggled her finger at Santana asking her to come closer.

Santana walked over and stood by the couch. She held up her right index finger that was covered with a white bandage from the knuckle to the tip.

"Wow that is some bandage. Actually, I would've thought you would prefer a Hello Kitty band aid. No wait Sponge Bob." Santana's face got red because she had been known to enjoy watching Sponge Bob. "Ok Santana, now that it's just you and me tell me how you really cut your finger. I promise I won't judge or make fun of you."

"I was chopping up vegetables." Santana wasn't about to tell Brittany what she was really doing.

"She was using a knife to cut the plastic packaging off from her new vibrator." Quinn said while laughing as she came out back from the bathroom.

Santana's face suddenly felt like it was on fire. She was angry with Quinn but the fire was from embarrassment.

"A new vibrator awesome. Is it is a dual action, clitoral, or g-spot one? Please don't tell me you got just a regular old boring one. Sometime when we both have recuperated from our injuries I'll show you my collection of vibrators."

Santana eyes widen as she looked at Quinn who was fighting back laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – All I can say is WOW and thank you! I can't believe how many of you have made this fanfic one of your favorites or are following it. I enjoyed reading the reviews so thank you to those readers who posted a review. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down. It's got some background information in it. **

End of Chapter 1

"A new vibrator awesome. Is it is a dual action, clitoral, or g-spot one? Please don't tell me you got just a regular old boring one. Sometime when we both have recuperated from our injuries I'll show you my collection of vibrators."

Santana eyes widen as she looked at Quinn who was fighting back laughter.

Chapter 2

"I know Santana would love to see your collection of vibrators but right now you need to put your sling back on." Quinn walked over to the couch and helped Brittany put her sling on her arm.

Santana just stood there watching not able to move or talk. She was trying to process the fact that Brittany had a collection of vibrators and it seemed Brittany was quite knowledgeable about the different types of vibrators.

"Santana are you ok?" Santana heard Quinn ask the question but she was still having difficulty talking.

Santana cleared her throat. "Um…yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long day. I think I'm going to go up to our apartment."

"Wait a minute and I'll go up with you." Quinn was concerned about Santana because of how she spaced out there a few minutes. "Brittany is there anything you need me to get for you before we leave?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I can feel the medication is wearing off and now I'm just really tired. I'm going to go to bed. Thanks again for everything. I still can't believe we live in the same building." Brittany got up from the couch and walked Quinn and Santana to the door which wasn't far since the apartment was so small.

"You're welcome I'm just glad we were able to help you. I feel terrible I haven't even asked if you are in any pain. Did the doctor give a prescription for pain medication that needs to be filled?" Quinn asked and Santana stood by the door just wanting to get out of there quickly.

"Yeah, he did but I'm not going to get it filled. Pain medication and I don't do well together. I learned that lesson when I had my wisdom teeth pulled. I'll just take ibuprofen for the pain. Santana, I hope your finger isn't so painful that it keeps you up tonight so you can't sleep. If I were you I'd wait a day or two before trying to open up your vibrator again and this time use scissors not a knife. If you would like I can show you how to open up the package because I've opened all of mine without cutting any of my fingers." Brittany winked at Santana again which was really starting to get to Santana. She felt the wink go right through her body like a bolt of lightning.

"Before we go let me give you my cell phone number just in case you need something in the night." Quinn said as she glanced at Santana. There was definitely something going on with Santana because she seemed on edge. Quinn knew it had something to do with Brittany.

Brittany went and got her cell phone off from the coffee table and handed it to Quinn. "Just put your name and number in my phone if you write it on a piece of paper Lord Tubbington might use it to roll a joint."

Santana thought to herself who the hell is Lord Tuggington and why does he have pot in Brittany's apartment?

When Quinn was finished she handed the phone back to Brittany. "There you go I entered my cell phone number along with Santana's too. Good night Brittany." Quinn said as she and Santana walked out of Brittany's apartment.

When they got in the elevator to go up to the third floor Santana finally spoke. "Why in hell did you give her my number? She is a piece of work and with my luck she will be texting and calling me all of the time."

"You're welcome." Quinn said with a smug look on her face.

"What did you say that for I didn't thank you for anything." Santana grumbled.

"Oh come on I'm not blind I saw the way you were looking Brittany the whole time we were in her apartment. You should be thanking me for giving her your number. Besides you don't know we might not ever hear from her again." Quinn didn't believe it for a minute. She had a feeling Brittany they were going to be seeing more of Brittany.

Quinn unlocked the door to their penthouse and just as Santana closed the door her cell phone went off letting her know she had a text message. It was from a number she didn't have in her contacts but as she read the message she definitely knew who it was from.

**I was wondering if you bought your vibrator online or if there is a sex shop here in LA. If you got it at a sex shop maybe we can go there together some day. Sorry this is Brittany just in case you were wondering.**

Santana walked into the living room and threw her cell phone on the couch letting out a loud groan. Quinn came into the room. "What was that noise all about?"

"Besides we might not ever hear from her again. It hasn't even been five minutes and she already sent me a text." Santana's tone of voice was sarcastic.

Quinn picked up Santana's phone and read the text from Brittany. She couldn't help it she burst out laughing. "Going shopping at a sex shop huh that sounds interesting maybe Rachel and I will come along with you two."

"Wanky by the way but I don't know where any sex shop is and even if I did I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those places especially with you and your love troll." Santana let out a huge sigh.

"No you prefer to order your sex toys discretely online so they are delivered to your home in a plain brown package so no one knows what's inside. You know what's going to be really funny? When Brittany finds out what you do for a living." Quinn laughed again because she really enjoying teasing Santana about Brittany.

"What is so funny about what I do for living?" Santana sounded offended by what Quinn had said.

"It isn't usually funny because I know how seriously you take your job. I just can't help but think Brittany will find it intriguing when she finds out they call you 'The Baby Maker'."

Santana blushed and rolled her eyes hearing the nickname her co-workers call her. "That's another thing you don't seem too concerned about how my injured finger will affect my ability to perform my job when I have to go to work Monday morning."

"You're right I didn't think about it and I should have. Do you think you'll be ok to work on Monday?" Quinn really hadn't thought about how Santana's injury might affect her ability to perform her job and was now feeling guilty about it.

"I think so. My finger has got the next two days to start healing plus I'm left handed which will help." Santana looked at her bandaged finger and wiggled it. "Besides the cut really isn't too deep."

Quinn started laughing again. "I just can't wait until Brittany finds out you are Santana Lopez, The Baby Maker at Pine View Women's Health Center. The way her mind works I'm thinking she's going to have some fascinating questions and observations for you."

"For the last time I am not The Baby Maker. I am an Obstetrics and Gynecology Physician's Assistant who just happens to also specialize in Fertility. I will admit a large number of women have gotten pregnant when I perform their intrauterine insemination procedure." Santana really did take her job seriously and she loved her job as well. Her father thought she would follow in his footsteps and become a surgeon but after her first year of med school she decided she'd rather be a physician's assistant in OB/GYN.

Quinn decided to stop giving Santana the business about being called The Baby Maker but it was true couples even requested her to do their in vitro because her pregnancy success rate was well known. "Rachel should be home soon so I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok and thanks for taking me to the hospital. I'm going to bed. I would ask you not to tell Rachel about everything that happened today but I know you will tell her anyway so I'm not going to waste my breath."

Santana walked into her bedroom. Their penthouse apartment was really huge. It had two large bedrooms and a guest room with each having its own bathroom. They had a large living room and dining room. They each had their own home office area. The kitchen had everything a professional chef would need. Santana and Quinn were both very good cooks, Rachel not so much. They have a huge balcony that looks over the city of LA.

Santana took off her makeup and washed her face. She took a long look at herself in the mirror. She is 28 years old and single. Her last long term relationship was three years ago. When she decided not to be a doctor one of the main reasons was she wanted to there for her family when she had one someday. She saw how her father struggled with balancing his job and spending time with his family. Now Santana was wondering if she would ever even have a family of her own.

Santana brushed her teeth and then got into bed. Her mind wandered to Brittany which made an uncontrollable smile come to her face. Brittany really was something else in a good way. She made Santana feels things she hadn't felt in a very long time or maybe things she had never felt before at all. Brittany seemed like a free spirit kind of person. A love the one you're with kind of person. It was clear Brittany had been flirting with her but what if it was from the medication but then again the woman has a collection of vibrators. Santana fell asleep thinking about Brittany and wondering who the hell Lord Tubbington was and if Brittany was in a relationship with him.

XOXOXOXO

Santana woke up the next morning. Her finger did hurt a little when she bent it but the pain was manageable. As she walked through the penthouse towards the kitchen she heard Quinn and Rachel giggling and she was sure Quinn was telling Rachel about the ER visit and meeting Brittany.

Santana walked into the kitchen and decided to speak before they could say something to her first. "Ok get it all out of your systems now. Laugh and let's move on."

"I was right you like Sponge Bob."

Santana looked up hearing a voice that wasn't Quinn or Rachel's. There sat Brittany at the kitchen table with Quinn and Rachel. Santana scowled at her. "Sponge Bob?"

"I said you would prefer a Sponge Bob band aid and I was right." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana still wasn't following then she looked down at what she was wearing. Sponge Bob boxers and a Sponge Bob t-shirt. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee and then sat down at the kitchen table.

"Quinn and Brittany were telling me about your visit to the ER. How's your finger?" Rachel giggled.

"My finger is fine. You know what I just remembered you never told us how you broke your wrist Brittany." Santana was trying to deflect the conversation off from her.

"Oh that is quite a boring story. I was unpacking the last of my boxes from my move to LA and I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over Lord Tubbington. When I fell I braced myself with my wrist and it broke." Brittany took a sip of her coffee.

"You mean your boyfriend or whoever he is was laying on floor so you tripped over him. Was he high on pot?" Santana asked in a tone that was laced with a little jealously.

Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel all burst out laughing. "No you silly goose. Lord Tubbington is my cat and no I don't think he was high on pot when I tripped over him but I can never be too sure about him cause he always has the munchies."

Santana was embarrassed and a little angry. "I'm assuming you two knew Lord Tubbington was her cat since you laughed. Just how long has Brittany been here and why is she here?"

"Brittany sent me a text this morning thanking me again for helping her yesterday so I invited her to breakfast. I met Lord Tubbington yesterday before you got to her apartment and she was telling us how she tripped over him before you got up." Quinn said nonchalantly.

Brittany got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen counter. She then walked over and stood behind Santana. Santana froze having Brittany so close to her. "I have something for you. I opened your vibrator for you and guess what I didn't cut any of my fingers even with my arm in a cast and sling." Brittany laid the vibrator on the kitchen table in front of Santana. Brittany leaned down and whispered in Santana's year. "You and I could have so much fun with it. I applaud you for your choice of vibrator."

Brittany walked back to her chair and sat down. She took a sip of her coffee and then winked at Santana. This time the wink made Santana feel like she was hit by multiple bolts of lightning. She sat there staring at the vibrator. "How did you get my vibrator?"

"Santana you left it on the kitchen counter along with the knife you were using when you cut your finger. Brittany saw it and offered to open it for you." Quinn answered.

Santana looked at Brittany and once again she winked. Santana suddenly got up from the kitchen table. "I'm going to take cold…I'm going to take a shower." Santana practically ran to her bathroom.

Brittany sat at the table with a huge smile on her face.

**A/N - The next chapter we will find out about Brittany's life and she will have one on one time with Santana for the first time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I'm overwhelmed by the number of reviews, favorites, and followers. Thanks to everyone!**

End of Previous Chapter

Santana looked at Brittany and once again she winked. Santana suddenly got up from the kitchen table. "I'm going to take cold…I'm going to take a shower." Santana practically ran to her bathroom.

Brittany sat at the table with a huge smile on her face.

**Chapter 3**

Brittany waited for Santana to come join them for breakfast after her 'cold' shower but Santana never came back to the kitchen. So she enjoyed breakfast with Quinn and Rachel getting to know more about them. Quinn works for a magazine as an editor for both the paper and online versions. Rachel is a singer and actress. Right now she is in rehearsals for a movie. It's the biggest movie role she has had so far. When she isn't acting in movies or TV shows she sings at a local restaurant and club. Brittany isn't familiar with the place but Rachel assures her it is a very exclusive place with a long waiting list for reservations but she can get Brittany in anytime she wants to hear her sing.

As Brittany listened to Quinn and Rachel talk about their life together it was clearly evident just how much in love the couple is with one another. Brittany wishes she had that kind of love. She had thought she was in love a couple of times but since the feeling never lasted she knew it wasn't love just infatuation.

Brittany left the penthouse without seeing Santana again. She began to wonder if maybe her teasing was too much and Santana was avoiding her on purpose. Brittany loved the way her words or even a simple wink from her seemed to fluster Santana to the point where she had difficulty speaking and thinking. She has always been a playful person and enjoyed teasing people but there was something different about teasing Santana. She wasn't surprised when she didn't get response to the text she sent Santana about the sex shop. She could just picture a flustered Santana reading the text and not even thinking of replying. From the minute she saw Santana in the ER, Brittany was fascinated with her because of her beauty and the playful way she bantered back and forth with Quinn, and of course there was immediate physical attraction she felt towards Santana as well. Let's just say once Santana showed up in the ER Brittany's mind and body were no longer focused on the pain radiating from her broken wrist.

However, Rachel said a couple of things about Santana during breakfast that made Brittany wonder if she had misread Santana. She thought her teasing was flustering Santana in a good way but maybe it was just making her feel uncomfortable. Brittany thought for sure Santana was gay from the way she reacted the first time she winked at her in the hospital in ER but what Rachel said made her wonder about Santana's true sexuality.

XXXXXXXX

Santana was lying on her bed watching TV when her cell phone rang. When she looked at the screen Brittany's name came up. Yes she entered Brittany's name in her contacts. Santana was determined not to let Brittany get to her so she decided to try and take the upper hand.

"Well, well if it isn't the vibrator queen herself. If you're calling to invite me to go to some vibrator sale at a sex shop with you I am afraid I can't make it I already have plans."

Brittany was so shocked at the way Santana answered the phone she couldn't speak right away. Santana's tone was sarcastic. If she was trying to be funny her tone definitely wasn't playful like when Brittany heard her and Quinn joking in the ER. Brittany felt for sure now she had been misreading Santana all along. She hadn't been flustered at all by her comments and winking, she had felt uncomfortable and this was her way of letting Brittany know. "Um…no…I actually called you by mistake I'm sorry. Bye." Brittany ended the call quickly before Santana could respond.

Santana just stared at her phone thinking what the hell was that all about? There was something different about Brittany's tone of voice. It sounded sad. Santana knew her comment came out a bit harsher than she intended it too. She started cursing at herself internally. Why the hell didn't she just say hello like a normal person? She also doubted Brittany had called her by mistake.

Santana laid on her bed for awhile trying to put the phone call out of her mind but it was no use so she decided to call Brittany back and apologize if necessary. The call went directly to voice mail. She jumped off her bed and grabbed her keys. She wasn't going to spend the rest of the day worrying about Brittany so she was going to go see her.

As Santana approached Brittany's apartment she heard loud music. She recognized the song as Pink's 'True Love' one of her favorite songs at the moment. Santana knocked on Brittany's door and when she did the door opened a little because it wasn't closed completely. She opened the door just enough to peak her head inside and she didn't see Brittany anywhere so she walked in and closed the door. She knew that she probably just shouldn't walk in like that but the door was opened.

Santana called out Brittany's name but got no answer so she walked back towards the bedroom. She walked slowly and when she got to the bedroom the door was opened and Brittany was dancing with her back to the door. Santana couldn't help but smile because Brittany sure could dance so she stood there watching.

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

When the song ended Brittany turned around immediately screaming and jumping when she saw Santana standing. Brittany's reaction made Santana jump as well because she had been so caught up in watching Brittany dance.

"Santana what the hell are doing here and how did even get in my apartment?" Brittany was breathing hard as she yelled.

"When I knocked on the door it opened you must have not shut it tight the last time you were out. I'm sorry but I did yell out your name." Santana was breathing hard but it wasn't just from Brittany screaming it was from watching Brittany dance.

Brittany pushed past Santana who was still standing in the bedroom door way. Brittany went to the kitchen where she got a glass of water and quickly drank it down. Santana followed behind her. Brittany then turned to face Santana. "Why did you come to my apartment?"

"Oh, I tried to call you back after you called earlier and you didn't answer so I thought I'd better check on you…you know with the broken wrist and all." Santana knew that wasn't the real reason she came to Brittany's apartment because she came to see if Brittany was angry about the way she answered the phone earlier.

"I'm fine. Like I said on the phone I called you by mistake." Brittany wouldn't look at Santana in the eyes and this was the first time she hadn't looked directly into Santana's eyes when talking to her since they met in the ER. Santana knew she was lying and something was definitely wrong because Brittany wasn't her usual playful self.

"I'm sorry about the way I answered the phone. I was trying to be funny and it is painfully obvious that I failed. I apologize if I upset you." Brittany could hear the sincerity in Santana's voice.

"It's ok although I will admit it shocked me because I didn't expect you to answer the phone that way." Brittany still wouldn't look at Santana.

"So you did mean to call it wasn't a mistake. You just said you didn't expect me to answer the phone that way." Santana watched Brittany as she stood there in the kitchen leaning against the counter looking at the floor.

"Yeah I did mean to call you." Brittany's voice was really quiet.

"So are you going to tell me why you called me?" Santana moved closer to Brittany thinking she might look at her then but it didn't work.

"It's no big deal. I actually called Quinn first to see if she or Rachel knew how to hook up a blu-ray DVD player to a TV because mine isn't hooked up. I wanted to watch movies since I can't really do much with my broken wrist and it's kind of hurting me today. She said her and Rachel were out shopping and that you were the one to call about anything to do with technology so that's why I called you."

"I'm sorry your wrist is hurting. Maybe you should get the prescription filled the doctor gave you for pain." Santana's tone was one of concern.

"No, I'll be ok I took some ibuprofen and it's starting to feel better. Well, you said on the phone that you had plans so I won't keep you." Brittany walked past Santana and into the living room.

"Where is your DVD player I'll hook it up for you. It should only take a few minutes." Santana started looking at the TV in Brittany's living room.

"It's right there on the floor beside the entertainment center but you really don't have to do this I can watch TV instead of movies." Brittany didn't know how to act around Santana without teasing her.

Santana picked up the DVD player and sat it beside the TV. "This is a piece of cake I'll be done in no time."

Santana hooked up the DVD and had it working in about fifteen minutes. She turned around when she was done and found Brittany sitting on the couch staring at her but as soon as their eyes met Brittany looked away.

Santana walked over and sat on the couch beside Brittany. "You're all set to go you can watch your movies now."

Brittany started to get up from the couch but Santana grabbed her right wrist and stopped her from getting up. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? If it's about the phone call earlier, I really am sorry for the way I answered the phone."

Brittany shook her head. "No, it's not the way you answered the phone. Before this morning I would've thought that was funny and laughed."

"Before this morning? What happened this morning?" Santana was puzzled.

"Rachel told me about you and now I don't how to act around you."

"What do you mean Rachel told you about me? What did she say?"

"She said they call you The Baby Maker because you've gotten so many women pregnant. I've heard that girls can be born with a…you know…but I never actually met one before." Brittany was staring at the cast on her arm which was bright pink.

Santana scowled for a few minutes and then got angry with Rachel and then she couldn't help but smile. "Brittany look at me please." Brittany slowly looked at Santana. "I don't have a penis. They do call me The Baby Maker and I have assisted in making a lot women pregnant but it's my job. I'm physician's assistant at a women's health center and I do perform intrauterine insemination procedures. That's what Rachel was talking about."

Brittany kept looking at Santana but blinked her eyes several times while she was processing everything Santana had just said. "So you're all woman down there then."

Santana blushed at Brittany's comment. "Yes, I'm all woman down there and just so there's no more confusion. I'm a lesbian."

Brittany let out a sign of relief. "That's fantastic news because I'm a lesbian too."

Santana smiled so big her dimples showed. "I'm really happy to hear that because I was hoping you were especially with the way you've been teasing me."

Brittany let out a little laugh. "I'm so relieved that you don't have a penis because I was trying to figure if you had a penis and we ever had sex would that mean I'm still a lesbian because your woman or would it mean I was now bisexual because you have a penis like a man. I mean would it be the gender or the sexual organ that determined my sexuality. It was really starting to give me a headache. I also didn't understand if you had a penis why you would want a vibrator that was most definitely designed for lady parts. Then I thought maybe you liked your sex kinky you know in the butt which I think is totally gross and not sexy just for future reference."

Santana shook her head and just laughed. "Well, I'm not quite sure I followed all of that but I'm glad we got the misunderstanding that Rachel created straightened out."

"I know I ramble sometimes and other people can't follow my train of thoughts but believe me in my head things always makes perfect sense. Like it makes perfect sense to me the way I am extremely attracted to you." Brittany was starting to feel bold again.

Santana felt her heart start racing and breathing change. "I am extremely attracted to you too. I both love and hate the way I get all flustered when you tease me or the way I lose all control with just a simple wink from you." Santana moved closer to Brittany and turned so she was facing her. They both leaned in until their foreheads were touching. They felt each other's hot breath on their lips. Their lips grazed slightly and it took their breath away.

Santana was about to lean in more when Brittany's cell phone rang. Brittany pulled away and picked her cell phone off from the coffee table. "Hi Mom. Yeah I'm fine. It was a clean break and I'll be as good as new in about six weeks. No it won't affect my job at UCLA. Look I've got company can we maybe talk later. Oh…ok give me fifteen minutes. Bye." Brittany looked at Santana and she wanted to just dive into her lips but she decided now wasn't the time. "Sorry about that it was my mother. She's worried about my wrist so she wants to Skype her so she can see for herself what my cast looks like."

Santana got up from the couch and walked to the front door. "I understand it's no problem. I heard you say you have a job at UCLA?"

"Yeah that's why I moved from NYC to LA. I got a job as assistant professor in the Performing Arts and Dance Program at UCLA. I start in a couple of weeks. My parents weren't too happy that moved all the way across country by myself."

"That's awesome. Quinn and I graduated from UCLA it a great campus. I'd better go so you can get ready to Skype your mother. I guess I'll see you later." Santana opened the door and walked into the hallway. She turned around and saw Brittany standing in the doorway watching her. "How about you come up to the penthouse tonight and I fix you dinner? I think Quinn and Rachel are going out."

Brittany walked out of the doorway so she was close to Santana. "I would love to come to dinner. Just let me know what time." Brittany moved closer to Santana so she could whisper in her ear. "I know how aroused and wet I am right now because of our almost kiss so if you decide to christen you vibrator when you get home make sure you think of me while you're using it and call out my name when you come." Brittany then kissed Santana on the check and walked into her apartment shutting the door.

Santana just stood there. The almost kiss did arouse her and make a little wet but now she was soaking wet. She wasn't sure if she was going to christen her vibrator because in the back of her mind she wanted to wait and use that with Brittany but she was definitely going to have to take care of herself in some way when she got home.

**Song is True Love by Pink**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – What a weekend! Heather has baby Elijah and Naya is so adorable cheering when her brother scores his first NFL touchdown. It's been an awesome weekend!**

Chapter 4

"I really think we should buy that lamp we saw at the antique shop today because it would go excellent with the décor of our bedroom." Rachel said as she and Quinn got off the elevator walking towards the penthouse. They had been out all afternoon browsing in antique shops.

As they approached the penthouse they noticed something hanging on the door. They both stood there and just stared at it for a few seconds. "Rach, what did you do to piss off Santana now?"

Rachel stood there with her mouth hanging open looking at a picture of her taped to the door with 'Troll enter at your own risk!' written across the picture in red permanent marker. It was one of her headshot pictures she uses for her portfolio or just in case some fan asks for an autograph.

"I didn't do anything. We've been together all day and this morning we only saw her for a few minutes while we were eating breakfast with Brittany. Quinn, I'm scared." Rachel stood behind Quinn as she unlocked the door and walked in. When she opened the door Quinn looked left and right but the apartment was completely quiet with no Santana in sight so she slowly walked in the apartment with Rachel still standing behind her like a little child does to their mother when they are scared.

Once they were inside and walked to the living room they both started to relax when Santana hadn't jumped out and attacked Rachel or anything. Rachel let out a huge breath she had been holding in. "Thank God I don't think she's home so maybe I have time figure out why she's so mad at me."

Suddenly they heard a noise and looked up towards the kitchen and there was Santana standing in the doorway holding a wooden spoon in her left hand while she hit her palm of her right hand with the spoon. The sound from the spoon hitting her palm was steady.

Rachel hurried and stood behind Quinn again. "So you think Quinn can protect you from my wrath huh?"

Quinn suddenly moved away from Rachel and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry sweetie I love you but I she's right I can't protect you from the wrath of Santana."

Rachel started to talk but was stumbling over her words because she was so scared. "I'm sorry Santana for whatever I did."

"You're sorry for whatever you did. You don't even know what you did? What is the number one rule of our friendship?" Santana walked towards Rachel while she kept hitting her palm with the wooden spoon.

"Um…the number one rule is….um…don't touch any of your stuff." Rachel's heart beat increased the closer Santana got to her.

"Wrong! The number one rule of our friendship is not talk about my life with anyone except maybe Quinn. You broke that rule this morning when you told Brittany they call me The Baby Maker and that I've gotten several women pregnant."

Quinn decided to speak up. "Santana you can't be upset just because Rachel told Brittany about your work."

"That's where you are wrong Q. She didn't tell her about my work she just said I'd gotten several women pregnant. Brittany thought that meant I was born with a penis and had gotten several women pregnant by having sex with them. She was so confused by it she didn't know how to act around me. She even quit teasing me until I explained everything to her." Santana was now standing directly in front of Rachel.

Quinn was trying to hold her laugher in but couldn't contain it any longer and she burst out laughing which caused Rachel to burst out laughing too. Santana was a bit distracted by their laughter so Rachel saw it as a chance to get away so she ran over and sat on the couch beside Quinn where they both were laughing so hard they had tears falling down their faces.

"What the hell is so funny?" Santana was angry.

"I can't believe Brittany thought you had a penis. What is she some kind of idiot?" Rachel said through the laughter but as soon as the word idiot came out of her mouth she stopped laughing as did Quinn. Rachel didn't dare look at Santana because she could only imagine the angry look on her face. Quinn and Rachel had discussed at great length while they were out shopping how they thought Santana and Brittany really liked each other and that Brittany may be the one for Santana because they had never seen Santana get so flustered and nervous around another woman. Usually Santana was the one in charge of initiating the flirting and teasing. Now Rachel had called Brittany an idiot and she knew it wasn't going to set well with Santana. She also knew Brittany wasn't an idiot, she had really liked being around her during breakfast.

"I'm sorry Santana I didn't mean to call Brittany an idiot. You know me always opening my mouth before thinking about what I going to say. Brittany certainly isn't an idiot. She is a kind, caring, funny, and beautiful woman." Rachel was completely out of breath by the time she finished talking.

Santana just stood there for a minute. She had stopped hitting her palm with the wooden spoon. Finally she moved towards the couch which frightened Rachel but Santana didn't do anything to her. She just sat down beside her and laid the wooden spoon the coffee table. "She really is all of those things and more isn't she." Santana said quietly with a hint of a smile on her face.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. "You really like her don't you Santana?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded her head, "Yeah, I really like her a lot. I've never met anyone like her before and it isn't just because of all of the sexual teasing. Well, that's part of it but there's more to it. By the way are you two staying in for dinner because I invited Brittany to have dinner here with me tonight?"

"We would love to join you and Brittany for dinner. I am assuming you are cooking so just make sure you have something vegan for me." Rachel said her usual annoying tone.

Santana didn't say anything so Quinn did. "You know Rach I was hoping we could go to that new Italian restaurant that opened up near here. A romantic dinner for just the two of us." Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel on the lips.

"Oh, ok that sounds wonderful. Sorry Santana will have to take a rain check on dinner with you and Brittany. Well if we are going out to dinner I need to go take a shower." Rachel got up from the couch and walked out of the living room.

Santana looked over at Quinn who was still sitting on the couch. "Thank you for taking Rachel out to dinner. I was hoping it would just be me and Brittany."

"I know and Rachel should've gotten the hint too but sometimes things just go right over her head. I'm sorry we laughed about Brittany thinking you had a penis but you've got to admit it is kind of funny."

Santana just sat there for a few seconds. "I guess it is kind of funny but she was serious. She even wondered if we had sex if that would make her bisexual now since I had a penis or if she would still be a lesbian because I'm a girl."

"Wait so Brittany is gay. I just knew she had to be by the way she has been teasing you, and also by way you two have been looking at one another. I'm happy for Santana. Well, I'd better go get ready now that Rachel and I are going out for dinner. I had really wanted to just spend an evening at home cuddled up to my sweetie watching movies but for you I'll make this sacrifice."

"Quinn, you two are more than welcome to stay. I mean this is your home too. I don't want you force you leave when you want to stay in." Santana was serious as much as she wanted to be alone with Brittany she also didn't want Quinn to feel like she and Rachel had to leave.

"It's fine. Just say you owe me one, so the next time Rachel pisses you off you can't scare the shit out of her by threatening her with a wooden spoon." Quinn said as she got up from the couch.

"Ok deal and thanks again." Santana watched Quinn leave the living room and decided she'd better text Brittany about what time to come up for dinner.

**Dinner at 7?**

Santana waited a few minutes and there was no response so she got worried that maybe Brittany had changed her mind about dinner but finally a reply came.

**7 sounds great. What should I wear? I mean I can put on a nice dress or maybe a skirt. I could always just wear sweats with a t-shirt or I could wear skinny jeans and revealing top. I actually would prefer to wear nothing at all.**

Santana suddenly felt warm and that feeling between her legs she felt whenever Brittany teased her was back. After she had left Brittany's apartment earlier she had seriously thought about masturbating because the throbbing was just too much but she settled for another very cold shower.

**Where whatever makes you feel comfortable. **

Again Santana waited for the response and this one came quickly.

: )

Just a simple smiley face made the throbbing feeling between Santana's legs worse because she knew what the smiley face meant and suddenly she imagined Brittany naked. Santana quickly cleared her head the best she could because she couldn't take another cold shower. She'd never had a three cold shower day in her life but then again she'd never met anyone like Brittany.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang at 7 o'clock exactly. Santana hurried from the kitchen to the door. She stood there for a minute looking at what she was wearing. Maybe she should've worn something else besides her black jeans and red v-neck t-shirt. For shoes she opted for a pair of scandals rather than fancier shoes since they weren't going out to dinner.

Santana opened the door and there stood Brittany wearing a tan trench coat. The left sleeve of the coat was hanging at Brittany's side because of the sling she was wearing on her broken wrist with the cast. Santana immediately swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. A trench coat? There's was no reason Brittany needed to wear a coat when they lived in the same building. Santana stood there staring wondering what, if anything, Brittany was wearing under the trench coat. Santana looked down the length of the coat which stopped around Brittany's knees. All she saw from where the coat stopped was Brittany's bare legs and on her feet a pair of red chucks.

"Hey, Santana are you going to invite me in?" Brittany loved the way Santana was staring at the trench coat. She knew Santana was wondering if she was naked underneath the coat.

"Yeah, come on in." Santana moved out of the way so Brittany could walk into the penthouse and then she closed the door behind them. "C-C-Can I t-take your c-coat?" Santana managed to stutter out.

Brittany smiled and slowly untied the belt of the trench coat and just as slowly unbuttoned each button. She could see Santana was staring at her intently which made her smirk. Suddenly Brittany took the coat off quickly and watched as Santana's eyes took in what she had under the coat. She was wearing short faded jeans shorts and yellow tank top. Brittany watched as Santana let an out a huge breath she had been holding in.

Brittany surprised Santana by kissing her quickly on the cheek and then whispering in her ear. "You make it way too easy to tease you." She then kissed Santana on the check again before walking towards the kitchen. Santana stood there for a few seconds feeling the effects of Brittany's kisses and having her whisper in her ear. Her cheek was on fire where Brittany had kissed her.

"Santana, I think something might be burning in the kitchen." Brittany shouted out and hearing this finally snapped Santana out of her daze.

Santana ran to the kitchen and sure enough the garlic bread in the oven was just about to burn but lucky she got it out just in time. "I hope you like spaghetti."

Brittany squealed. "Spaghetti and meatballs is one of my favorite things to eat. I hope you made meatballs."

Santana laughed, "Of course I made meatballs and also a garden salad." Santana prepared their plates of spaghetti and garlic bread, and put them on the kitchen table where she had two places set. She then got the salad out of the refrigerator alone with a few bottles of salad dressing since she didn't know which one Brittany preferred. "Would you like red or white wine? I know we should have red with spaghetti but I prefer white myself."

"White is fine with me too. Red wine tends to give me headaches sometimes." Brittany said as she sat down at the table.

Santana brought a bottle of white wine to the table and poured them each a glass before sitting down. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Santana and Brittany both started eating their spaghetti. "Oh my God Santana these meatballs are the best I've ever tasted. Is it possible to have an orgasm in your mouth?"

Santana choked on her spaghetti. Brittany immediately got up from the table and started rubbing Santana's back. Santana took a long drink of her wine and a few minutes later she had stopped choking. Brittany sat back down. "Are you ok now?"

Santana cleared her throat before answering. "I'm fine thanks."

"You know you should really be careful and not eat so fast because I can't do the Heimlich maneuver if you choke again because of my broken wrist." Brittany winked at Santana because she knew the real reason Santana choked was because of her orgasm comment.

The two sat in silence and ate for next several minutes. Santana felt her body heating up just being close to Brittany. When Santana glanced over at Brittany she was sitting their eating her spaghetti with a huge smile on her. After they finished dinner Brittany helped Santana cleaned and put the dishes in the dishwasher. They then took a bottle of wine and their glasses to sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't make any dessert. Usually when I have pasta I'm so full I don't really want dessert but I think there's some ice cream in the freezer we can have later if you want to." Santana was sitting on the couch with her right leg bent underneath her body. Brittany was sitting with her back leaning against the armrest with her legs criss-crossed.

"I don't really need dessert, well at least not the food kind." Brittany said in a quiet, sexy tone.

Santana's body felt like it was about to explode from all of the teasing she had endured from Brittany so she decided to see if Brittany was all talk and no action. Santana moved closer to Brittany so their legs were touching. She kept her eyes on Brittany's lips the entire time while she slowly licked her lips. Brittany licked her lips too. Santana and Brittany both leaned in so they noses were touching and they could feel each other's hot breath on their lips. They stayed that way for several moments.

Santana kissed Brittany first but it didn't take long for Brittany to kiss back. Their first kiss lasted a few seconds before they pulled away a little bit. They looked into each other's eyes and saw just how much they both wanted each other. The next kiss was passionate and heated. Santana was the first one to use her tongue during the kiss with Brittany following soon after. Brittany uncrossed her legs so Santana could lie on top of her. The only problem was Brittany's sling was between them so they couldn't get as close as they wanted to get to another.

"Here let me take my sling off." Brittany sat up so she could take her sling off.

"Are you sure cause I don't want you to be in any pain." Santana's said with concern in her voice.

"Sweetie, don't you know by now that when I'm around you there's only thing my body feels and believe me it isn't pain." Brittany said with in deep, husky voice.

Hearing Brittany's words and her voice made Santana feel the wetness in her panties. She carefully helped Brittany take her sling off and then to Santana's surprise Brittany took off her tank top too. Santana laid back down on Brittany. They could now get as close to each other as they wanted to because Brittany could but her arm with the cast on around Santana's back.

Santana started kissing Brittany's neck and it didn't take long for her realize how sensitive Brittany's neck was to her kisses because Brittany squirmed beneath her. Santana sucked and nipped at Brittany's neck. Brittany felt it the moment Santana left a mark on her neck. Santana moved her right arm so it was wrapped around Brittany's back and began rubbing her lower back. Santana moved her hand up to the clasps of Brittany's bra.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Santana shouted and suddenly jumped off from Brittany. Brittany stared at a now standing Santana who was shaking her right hand.

"What's wrong?" Brittany sat up on the couch.

"My damn finger when I was trying to undo your bra the bandage got caught on the one of the hooks and for some reason it now hurts like hell." Santana shouted.

"You're bleeding Santana!" Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hand.

Sure enough the white bandage on Santana's finger was soaked red with blood. She ran to the kitchen and held her hand over the kitchen sink. She took the bandage off and to her horror the stitches had been pulled out. "Shit, the hook from your bra must have gone through the bandage and got hooked my stitches. How the hell does that even happen!" Santana shouted.

Brittany took a kitchen towel and ran in under cool water before wrapping it around Santana's finger. "Sit down sweetie." Brittany helped Santana to a chair at the kitchen table. "I think you need to go to the ER again. Your cut obviously hadn't started healing yet. It's only been one day. Where are Quinn and Rachel?"

"They are out having a romantic dinner. I can drive myself to the hospital. I'm sorry I ruined our evening." Santana got up from the chair and walked into the living room looking for her phone and purse.

"You aren't driving yourself to the hospital. First of all you have been drinking and secondly, you can't drive with your finger bleeding. I can't drive because I've been drinking and because of my cast. I'm going to either call Quinn and Rachel or we can take a cab your choice." Brittany put her arm around Santana and started rubbing her back.

"Ok call Quinn and Rachel but they have probably been drinking too." Santana sat down on the coach.

Brittany called Quinn and told her that Santana's stitches had pulled out and her finger was bleeding. She said that she and Rachel would be home in a few minutes. Brittany sat on the couch beside Santana and put her arm around shoulder. Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder and closed her eyes. Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head.

About fifteen minutes later Quinn and Rachel walked through the door. "Santana, what happened? How did you pull your stitches out?" Quinn was standing in front her and noticed the blood that had soaked through the towel.

Santana didn't answer right away so Brittany decided to answer. "She got her bandage caught in one of the hooks on my bra and that pulled her stitches out."

Quinn and Rachel burst out laughing which earned them a grumpy look from Santana. "Can you please just take me to the ER so I can get it fixed?"

"You're lucky we both decided not to drink tonight since we are staying in tomorrow and drinking wine all day while we watch movies. Who all is going to the ER?" Quinn asked.

"I'm definitely going I wouldn't miss this for the world." Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.

"I want to go too." Brittany said

"Britt, you don't have to go because who knows how long we will have to wait. You should go to your apartment and rest your wrist." Santana's grumpy face softened when speaking to Brittany.

"I really want to go with you. (Brittany then leaned in and whispered in Santana's ear) I will hold your hand the whole time." Brittany's warm breath tickled Santana's ear.

"I'd like that but there's just one problem. Because of our injuries we can't really hold hands." Santana hated to point it out.

Brittany thought for a minute. It was true she couldn't hold Santana's left hand because of her cast, and she couldn't hold Santana's right hand because of her cut. "How about I lend you my shoulder to lay your head on while we are waiting then?" Brittany was happy with her compromise.

Santana smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer. Let's go the ER and get this over with then."

Santana and Brittany got up from the couch and walked to the front door where Quinn and Rachel were waiting. "Um…Brittany, I think you might want to put your shirt on before we go." Quinn said trying not to laugh.

Santana and Brittany both looked at Brittany's chest and sure enough she hadn't put her tank top back on. Brittany picked up her tank top from the floor and also put her sling back on with help from Rachel. They were off to the ER once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The trip to the ER wasn't as exciting as Rachel had hoped it would be. They ended up waiting for two hours before Santana was seen by the doctor. Whenever she was asked how she pulled her stitches out Santana just said why do you need to know just fix it please. Brittany had offered Santana her shoulder to lean on and then spent the entire time leaning on Santana's shoulder fast asleep. The doctor put three stitches in Santana's finger this time and told her to more careful this time. When they got home from the ER, Brittany went to her apartment after giving Santana a goodnight hug. There was no teasing comment whispered in Santana's ear because Brittany knew Santana wasn't in the best of moods. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel went to the penthouse and they all were exhausted so they went directly to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana heard someone knocking on her bedroom door. She hide her face in her pillow wishing they would just go away but her wish didn't come true the person just kept knocking. "Go away!" Santana finally shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me I can come in." Quinn shouted back.

"Well since I'm not going to tell you to come in then go away." Santana shouted back. The door opened and in walked Quinn. Santana looked up from her pillow before burying her head back into her pillow. "I thought you said you weren't coming in until I said you could come in. I didn't say you could come in. What the hell do you want?"

Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed but didn't speak. After a few minutes Santana looked up from her pillow glaring at Quinn so she decided she'd better start talking. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and ask you if you were planning on getting up at all today." Quinn said in her soft concerned voice which drove Santana crazy sometimes.

"I'm fine and it's Sunday so I can stay in bed all day if I want to." Santana flipped over so she was now lying on her back.

"True you can stay in bed all day if you want to. How is your finger?" Quinn asked still using her concerned voice.

"How do you think it feels after being ripped open again by a bra hook?!" Santana said sarcastically and Quinn tried hard not to laugh.

"I can only imagine how painful that was for you. I still don't understand how it happened though." Quinn was trying not laugh.

Santana looked at Quinn and threw a pillow from her bed at Quinn. "Fuck off Fabray. Just leave me alone." Santana pouted.

"I'm sorry Santana but I think someday you and Brittany will look back at this little incidence and laugh." Quinn was still trying not to laugh out loud.

"Brittany and I will laugh about it someday? I doubt Brittany and I will still be friends in the future." Santana continued to pout because she was feeling sorry for herself and it wasn't something she did very often so Quinn knew she was upset.

"Brittany didn't seem angry or anything with you last night so why wouldn't you be friends in the future?" Quinn stated.

Santana scowled a little. "She wasn't angry but I'm sure she thinks I'm a basket case or that I'm jinxed. I really don't want to talk about this." Santana rolled back over and put her face in her pillow. Quinn took this as her cue to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana had fallen back to sleep after Quinn left her room. She had always been good at being able to sleep her troubles away when she was upset or feeling depressed. Santana woke up when she felt her bed dip down from someone sitting on it.

"Fabray, I already told you to leave me the hell alone. Hobbit if it's you you're lucky I promised Quinn I'd give you a break the next time you pissed me off." Santana kept her head on her pillow and her eyes closed. There was no response and the person didn't leave either. Then Santana felt the person lay down beside her on top of her blanket. "Why can't you two just leave me the hell alone!" Santana shouted as she sat up taking her pillow and hitting the body of the person who was laying there.

"OUCH!" the person yelled.

Santana knew that voice and it wasn't Quinn or Rachel. "Brittany?"

Brittany laid there on her back looking at Santana holding her arm that was in the sling. When she spoke her voice trembled like she was holding back tears. "Quinn called and told me you were sad so I thought I'd come and cheer you up but I see you just want to be left alone so I'll go. I'm sorry I disturbed you." The look on Brittany's face broke Santana's heart because she had never seen a sad Brittany before.

Brittany sat up and moved to the edge of the bed where she sat with her back to Santana. It was like she was waiting for Santana to say something but after a few moments of silence Brittany stood up, opened the bedroom door, and walked out. When she realized what she had just done she laid down on her back and put her extra pillow over her face screaming into it. Santana wasn't one to physically hurt anyone no matter how many times she threatened to over the years, especially in high school. Brittany must now think she's a horrible person for hurting her and then not even apologizing for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana laid there for a few minutes being angry at herself for hurting Brittany and then not doing the right thing by apologizing. She was so wrapped up in feeling sorry for herself about what happened to her finger that she just let Brittany walk out the door. Santana looked at the clock it read 2 o'clock in the afternoon so she decided to get up, take a shower, go see if Brittany was ok, and then beg her to forgive her.

Santana stood in front of Brittany's apartment door frozen scared to knock. Come on Lopez just knock on the damn door. Santana knocked lightly and when Brittany didn't come to the door after a few moments she knocked louder. Santana knew Brittany had come to the door and was staring at her out of the peephole. She knew because her body reacted like it does when Brittany's near her or looking at her. Santana still didn't know how describe how her body reacts to Brittany. Yes part of it is physical and sexual but there's also a warm feeling that is comforting she feels around Brittany.

Santana heard Brittany unlocking the door so she waited in anticipation for the door to open. When the door did open there stood Brittany in sweats and t-shirt. Santana was just looking at Brittany when something down by Brittany's feet caught her attention. "What the hell is…oh this must be Lord Tubbington…nice to meet you I've heard so much about you." Lord Tubbington hissed at Santana and then walked away slowly in mocking way. Brittany had a hint of smile her face when Lord Tubbington hissed at Santana although Santana didn't see it.

"Santana, why are you here? I was just in the middle of watching a movie so whatever you want please make it quick." Brittany wasn't pulling any punches she was being serious.

"Um…I brought you some leftover spaghetti from dinner last night. I know it must be difficult to cook with your arm in a sling. Plus you said eating it was like your mouth having an orgasm or something like that." Santana was trying to lighten the mood but by the look on Brittany's face it wasn't working.

"Thanks for the spaghetti but I don't think anything of yours will be giving me an orgasm anytime soon." Brittany's eyes didn't twinkle she was being serious.

Santana felt deflated and a little hurt. "Um…I get it. I want to apologize for hitting your arm with my pillow. I thought you were Quinn or Rachel and they know how much I hate for them to come in my bedroom without knocking. I'm sorry and I hope I didn't hurt you arm too badly." Santana glanced up at Brittany and to the floor while she talked.

"I accept your apology but you should've apologized as soon as you did it. Makes me wonder if you are truly sorry. Usually if you are truly sorry you say it immediately. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time." Brittany was either a very good actress or she was really being serious.

"You're right I should have apologized as soon as I hit you. I'm sorry for not saying I'm sorry as soon as I hit you. I'll just leave this with you and let you get back to your movie." Santana handed Brittany the plate of spaghetti and then walked then walked away. This time Brittany shut the door right away and didn't watch Santana walk away like she did the day before.

When Santana got back to the penthouse she went directly to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She felt horrible. She was mad at herself plus she was hurt by the way Brittany had treated although she did deserve it. She knew she had blown something that could've been special.

Santana fell asleep while laying there until she woken up by a knock on her door. "Quinn or Rachel whoever it is please just leave me alone." Santana's voice was sad. The person kept knocking so finally Santana gave up. "Come in if you must."

The door opened slowly and Santana was surprised to find out it was Brittany. "I hope it's ok if I come in. I knocked this time." Brittany said as she walked in and the shut the bedroom door.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and the serious look she saw early was gone. It was a much softer look in her eyes now. "Sure it's ok for you to come in." Santana sat up on her bed.

Brittany walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't even ask you earlier how your finger is feeling today."

"It's ok just a little sore especially when I bend it. The embarrassment of how I tore my stitches out is more painful." Santana looked away from Brittany.

"Why would you be embarrassed about how tore your stitches out? It could've happened to anyone."

Santana looked at Brittany. "You are kidding me right? I'm sure everyday thousands of people tear stitches out of her finger because they got hooked on bra hook."

Brittany moved closer to Santana. "Well do you want to try it again and see what happens this time?"

Santana felt all warm again from Brittany being close. "Um…I don't think that's such a good idea. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed kissing you and stuff very much, and I would like to do it again sometime but only if you want to." Santana was getting flustered.

"I wasn't suggesting we kiss again, and oh by way thanks for the love bite. (Santana looked at Brittany's neck and sure enough there was a hickey. How did she miss that earlier?) It's just that it's really difficult for me to hook and unhook my bra with this cast on. It takes me forever and for some reason tonight my fingers are swollen more so I can't take my bra off. I was just wondering if you could unhook it for me but if you're worried you'll tear your stitches out again I'll get Quinn or Rachel to help me." Brittany's tone of voice had that playful tone again.

Santana swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "I can help you I'll just use my left hand which is my dominate hand so I'm not sure how I got the stitches that are on my right hand caught in your bra hook. Turn around so your back is to me." Brittany moved on the bed so her back was to Santana. Santana lifted up the back of Brittany's t-shirt and carefully unhooked her bra. Before she put the t-shirt back down Santana had to fight the urge to kiss Brittany's back.

"Thanks San. You have such soft hands. I bet you give really good massages." Brittany stood up and reached into the sleeve of her t-shirt and pulled her bra out through the sleeve with one quick motion. She watched as Santana watched her every move. Brittany walked past Santana's dresser and saw the vibrator laying there on top of it. "I see the vibrator hasn't been used it. You saving it for someone special?" Brittany winked before opening Santana's bedroom and leaving.

Santana was all aroused now and in need of another cold shower. She looked at the vibrator and thought about using it but decided to wait just in case she got the chance to use it with someone special.

A hour later Santana had taken her cold shower and was in bed trying to fall asleep because tomorrow was Monday and it was back to work. She couldn't fall asleep because she kept thinking about Brittany. Her phone went of letting her know she had a text message. She smiled it was from Brittany.

**Forgot to tell you that my mouth thanks you for the leftover spaghetti. It was like we had makeup sex. It was orgasmic good. : )**

Santana felt her body heating up again. Damn that Brittany but she couldn't help but smile and then her smile turned into a devilish grin. Two can play at this game.

**Glad your mouth likes my spaghetti just wait until your mouth tastes my…**

Santana wasn't surprised when she didn't get a reply from Brittany. Score one for The Baby Maker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Santana made it through the work day ok with her finger being bandage. The doctors in charge of the women's health center decided it would be best if Santana stuck to paperwork for the next few days until she got her stitches removed. Santana wanted to disagree and tell them she would be fine doing her normal work with the patients but she knew they were only looking out for the patients safety was well as her own.

So she spent the day taking down the medical history of a few new patients which Santana always found interesting to do. There were a few couples there to discuss the possibility of them having infertility problems and to discuss the options. Santana also had a young teenager who it was her first time at the gynecologist. She remembered how scared she was the first time her mother took her to the gynecologist when she was 17 years old. That was when her mother found out she was sexually active because she found package of condoms on Santana's bedroom floor that had fallen out of her purse. Santana was kind and supportive to the teenager. The teenager's mother sat while Santana asked about the girl's medical history. The mother was just as uncomfortable as Santana remembered her own mother being when that day which seemed so long ago now. Santana was kind and supportive to both teenager and the mother. She really did love her job of helping women and couples.

It was 6 o'clock in the evening before Santana got done with work. She had wanted to text Brittany during the day just to say hi and ask how her wrist was feeling but she had been too busy to find the time. Quinn and Rachel would both be working late so she decided to pick up a pizza and a bottle of wine on the way home from work and surprise Brittany with dinner. There was one part of Santana's work day she was bursting to share with someone and that someone was Brittany.

Santana stood outside Brittany's door hoping for once their time together would be normal with no ripping her stitches out or any type of misunderstanding. She really hoped she didn't physically hurt Brittany in any way like she did when she hit her with the pillow. Santana still felt horrible about that happening and she even felt worse about her reaction by not apologizing right away. She knew she could be moody and she didn't want her moodiness to ever hurt Brittany in any way ever again either physically or emotionally.

Santana knocked on Brittany's door and waited. Brittany opened the door and her first response to Santana was a big smile. Santana couldn't help but smile back just as big.

"Hey Santana. Did we have plans for tonight?" Brittany asked when she noticed Santana was holding a pizza box and a bottle of wine.

"No, I thought I'd surprise you with pizza and wine for dinner. Plus something wonderful happened at work I wanted to share with you. How's your wrist feeling today?" Santana was talking fast and she couldn't believe how flustered she got just talking to Brittany.

"My wrist is feeling ok. The swelling in my fingers hasn't gone yet do you think I should call my doctor tomorrow about it?" Brittany stood in the doorway as she spoke to Santana.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Santana scowled hearing another woman's voice somewhere in Brittany's apartment and then she saw her as she walked up behind Brittany and put her arm on Brittany's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know we had company." The woman said.

Santana noticed how the woman said 'we'. She was rattled finding out there was someone else in Brittany's apartment. No wonder she hadn't asked her to come in.

"Yeah, it's Santana she lives in the building. She stopped by to surprise me with pizza and wine." Brittany noticed how Santana's smile was gone and she was staring at the pizza box in hand.

"I'm sorry I should've called you before stopping by unannounced. I won't keep you two from your dinner." Santana was embarrassed.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was a great idea. Why don't you join us for dinner? By the way this is Lynn Dempsey she's a professor at UCLA in the Performing Arts and Dance Program, the program I'm going work for in a couple of weeks. We met when I came out for my interview last month. She called today to see if I had gotten settled in and I told her about my wrist. She insisted on coming over and fixing dinner for me. Lynn this Santana like I already told you." Brittany said as they all stood there by the door.

"Nice to meet you Santana. As wonderful as it would be for you to join us for dinner I made just enough for the two of us." Lynn said a challenging way towards Santana.

"It's fine. I've got my pizza to eat plus I had a long day work so I'll probably go to bed early. You two have nice evening." Santana turned to walk away but she felt Brittany's hand on her arm so she stopped.

"You said you had something wonderful happen at work that you wanted to tell me about." Brittany's voice was soft and caring.

Santana shook her head. "No, it's not a big deal you would probably find it boring anyway. By the way you should call your doctor tomorrow about your fingers still being swollen. I'm sure everything is ok but it's always a good idea to call your doctor if you are concerned about something."

"Brittany dinner is ready." Lynn called out from the kitchen.

"You'd better go Britt." Santana said and walked away from Brittany's apartment.

Brittany watched as Santana walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Santana ate a few slices of pizza but decided not to drink any of the wine because she probably would end of drinking too much and tomorrow was a work day. She went to bed before Quinn and Rachel got home which wasn't anything unusual. They both tended to work late. She couldn't sleep so she turned her TV on and was flipping through the channels when she received a text message from Brittany.

**B: Just wanted to say thank you for wanting to surprise me with dinner. It was really thoughtful of you. Maybe I can get a rain check on the pizza and wine?**

**S: I should've called about dinner. I'm sorry I seem to mess up with you all of the time. Hope you had a nice evening. How about dinner tomorrow night? I can cook.**

Santana waited for Brittany's response which came about five minutes later.

**B: I'm sorry I can't tomorrow night. Lynn asked me to go out for dinner and a movie.**

Santana felt a funny feeling in her heart. It was jealousy.

**S: It's not a problem. Have a good time on your date. I'm going to bed now.**

**B: Thanks I'm excited about the movie we are going to see. Nite**

Brittany was going on a date. Santana had to face it she had blown it with Brittany. Besides Brittany had only said she was attracted to Santana which is physical. She never said she liked her. Santana had also only told Brittany she was attracted but the fact was she really liked her too and wanted to get to know her better.

XOXOXOXOX

The rest of the week went quickly when Santana was at work but she spent every evening alone. Quinn was working overtime to meet a deadline and Rachel was either at rehearsal or singing at the club. Santana hadn't heard from Brittany since Monday night. She hadn't texted or called her either. She figured Brittany was probably busy with Lynn.

It was Friday evening and Santana was watching TV while enjoying a beer when her cell phone rang. It was Brittany.

"Hello."

"San, it's Brittany." Brittany's voice was quiet and she sounded sad.

"Is everything ok Britt?" Santana was concerned.

"No…um…can you come to my apartment?" Brittany's voice trembled.

"Sure I'll be down in a minute." Santana had already turned the TV and grabbed her keys before she ended the call.

Santana knocked on Brittany's apartment door and was shocked when Brittany opened the door. Brittany had on short and a tank top, with no bra, hey Santana couldn't help but notice it. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She didn't have any make up on and her eyes were red and swollen.

Brittany moved away from the door to let Santana in her apartment. "Britt, what wrong?"

Brittany broke down crying so Santana helped her over to the couch and then held her until she calmed down. Santana couldn't help but notice how right it felt to hold Brittany. "It's Lord Tubbington." Brittany choked out.

Santana first thought was the cat had died but she decided to ask anyway. "What about Lord Tubbington?"

"The other night when I went out with Lynn he must have jumped off the bed and when I got home I found him lying on the floor by my bed meowing in pain. He broke his left front leg." Brittany had to get a tissue to wipe her nose.

"I'm so sorry Britt. Why didn't you call me sooner?" Santana felt bad that Brittany had been going through so much by herself or maybe she didn't maybe Lynn had been helping her.

"I didn't want to bother you. I know you're busy with work and you seemed so sad when left here the other night. I wanted to call you when you when I found Lord Tubbington on the floor because it was difficult for me to pick him with one hand plus I hadn't found a vet for him since I just moved here. My first thought was to call you but…" Brittany didn't finish her sentence.

"You should have called me I would have helped you. So you took him to the vet all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I finally got him his cage and carried him out to my car. Luckily there's an ER for pets not far from here. I couldn't believe it when I found it online. Only in LA would there be a 24 hour ER for pets. Anyway, the vet set Lord Tubbington's leg and put in a cast. He said it was a clean break so it should heal in about five weeks." Brittany let a huge sigh.

"You really should have called me because you shouldn't be driving while your arm is a sling. Why didn't you call Lynn?"

"I wouldn't call her to help me. She's kind of a stuck up person. I went out with her because I have to work with her. She wanted us to go on another date and I told her I thought it was best if we didn't date since we will be working together. She seemed ok with it." Brittany stopped talking and started crying again.

Santana pulled her into a hug. "Why are crying about Lynn? Did she say something mean to you?"

"No, I'm not crying because of Lynn. I'm crying because Lord Tubbington has been ignoring since he broke his leg. He is mad because I went out with Lynn. He hates Lynn. He hisses at her."

"I guess he hates me too since he hisses at me." Santana stroked Brittany's hair as she held her.

"No he hisses at you because he is being overly protective of me. He is warning you not to break my heart. He hisses at Lynn because he doesn't like her."

Santana smiled slightly. At least Lord Tubbington likes her. "How do you know he is ignoring you? Breaking his leg has to be a bummer maybe he's sad."

"No he's ignoring me because he won't purr when I stroke his fur. That's why I called you I couldn't take it anymore. I'm so lonely." Brittany's trembled.

"Where's is Lord Tubbington?" Santana asked.

"He is in his bed in over there in the corner." Brittany pulled out of Santana's arms and pointed to the corner.

Santana looked over in the far corner of Brittany's living room and sure enough there was Lord Tubbington lying in his bed with his eyes closed. His left front leg in a cast. "I see you and Lord Tubbington have matching pink casts."

"Yeah, I thought he would like it if we had matching casts but I think he's mad about that too. I think he would have preferred red. I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back." Brittany got up and walked to the bathroom.

Santana got up from the couch and walked over to Lord Tubbington. She sat down on the floor beside his bed. He opened his eyes sensing her presence. Santana waited for a hiss but he didn't do it. She cautiously reached out and gently stroked his fur. He didn't purr but Santana wasn't sure if he would purr for her because she had never touched him before.

"Hey LT. Can I call you LT? I'm sorry to hear you broke your leg that really sucks. I know you're probably sad right now because you can't walk around much and you're stuck in bed. Your mommy is sad too. She's sad because you are ignoring her. I know you were mad she went out on a date with Lynn. To tell you the truth I wasn't too happy about that myself. You can't blame your mommy for making new friends she's in a new city she's all by herself. I know she probably wouldn't admit it but she's not lonely just because you are ignoring her, she's also lonely because she's homesick. So how about you and I make a pact? I will promise to never break your mommy's heart and you promise to stop ignoring her."

Santana couldn't believe she had been talking to a cat but LT was important to Brittany so he was important to her. Santana sat there for a few minutes longer stroking LT's fur and then returned to the coach before Brittany came out of the bathroom.

When Brittany came out of the bathroom she walked over to check on Lord Tubbington. She stroked his fur and after a few moments he started purring. "Lord Tubbington you're purring! You aren't ignoring me anymore." Brittany kissed his head and then got up from the floor. She sat on the couch beside Santana with a huge smile on her face.

"So I take you and LT have made up."

"LT?" Brittany asked with a questioning smile.

"Yeah I think it suites him beside Lord Tubbington is a mouthful to say all of the time. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah now that Lord Tubbington isn't ignoring anymore and that you are here with me. Did you mean it when you told Lord Tubbington you'd never break my heart?"

Santana scowled and then her face got red from embarrassment. "Yes I did. How much of my talk with LT did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I really like you and want to get to know you better."

Santana felt her heart start racing and he body warm up. "I really like you too and want to spend more time with you." Santana leaned in and gently kissed Brittany on lips. Brittany kissed back and when the kiss broke they both smiled at each other. "How's your wrist feeling?"

"My fingers are still swollen and my cast feels tight."

Santana looked at Brittany's arm. Her fingers were still swollen really badly. "Did you call your doctor like I suggested?"

"No everything happened with Lord Tubbington and I was worried about him."

"Ok, you are going to start putting ice on fingers for twenty minutes every hour and if your fingers are still swollen tomorrow we will call your doctor. It's the weekend but his answering service will relay a message to him." Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany's fingers.

Santana went into Brittany's kitchen and prepared a bag of ice. She then went back and sat on the couch. "Here put this on your fingers. Your sling will help the bag stay in place on your fingers."

Brittany looked at Santana's finger. "You don't have your bandage on anymore?"

"No I got my stitches out yesterday. I'm as good as new." Santana showed Brittany her finger and wiggled it.

Brittany took Santana's finger and kissed it gently. "I'm glad your finger is all better."

Santana blushed. "Brittany can I ask you a question?" Brittany nodded her head yes. "Do you really have a whole collection of vibrators?"

Brittany smirked. "I get it your injury is all better so you trying to get into my pants. You'll have to wait and find out the answer to your question when my cast comes off."

Brittany winked and Santana felt the heat building between her legs. She was going to need another cold shower later on.

"San, the other day you said something wonderful at work happened that you wanted to share with me. If you still want to share it with me I'd love to know what it was." Brittany's playful tone was gone and her voice was soft and caring.

"One of the couples at the center have been trying to have a baby for two years and a few weeks ago they finally got pregnant. On Monday the ultrasound showed they are having twins." Santana's eye glistened with unshed tears of happiness.

"You really love your job don't you?" Brittany asked as she reached over and stroked Santana's face.

"Yeah I really do." Santana went to wipe her tears away with her hand but Brittany grabbed her hand so she could kiss away the tears that had fallen down Santana's cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7 AN

For those who already read Chapter 7 I apologize. For those who didn't get chance I guess you're lucky. I deleted the chapter because it wasn't very good and was too serious for what I want this fanfic to be. I'll try to write the chapter again and hopefully do better. I can't promise when the chapter will be rewritten and posted.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N – Ok let's try this again. For those who read the chapter before I removed it I'm sorry. For those who were in the middle of reading it when I removed it believe me you are better off not having finished the chapter. For those you never read the first chapter 7 that I posted, you are lucky. **_

_**I want this fanfic to be on the light side with only minor angst that get's cleared up quickly. **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

Chapter 7

Santana woke up not knowing where she was and so she sat up suddenly realizing she was sleeping on a couch. Then she remembered she was at Brittany's apartment. She didn't want to leave Brittany alone after all she been through in the past few days with LT breaking his leg. Plus Santana knew Brittany was really feeling homesick and she just wanted to make her feel better.

When Santana first suggested that she sleep on the couch Brittany said there was no way she was sleeping on the couch. She said Santana could sleep with her since she has a queen size bed. There would be more than enough room. As much as Santana would've loved to sleep in Brittany's bed she knew it was something she shouldn't do. Not yet at least. So finally Brittany gave in and told Santana she could sleep on the couch.

Santana knew it wasn't morning yet because the apartment was dark. She picked her cell phone up from the coffee table and saw the time was 4 AM. She ran her fingers through her hair before getting up to go to the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom she checked on patient number one, LT. He was sound asleep in his bed. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She still couldn't believe she actually had a conversation with a cat but what was truly amazing was that he seemed to listen and understand what she was saying to him.

Santana then moved onto patient number two, Brittany. The bedroom door was only shut halfway so Santana carefully opened the door so she wouldn't wake up Brittany. Santana noticed the room had a dim light coming from the one corner. She checked out where the light was coming from and saw it was from a Sponge Bob nightlight. Santana thought it was awesome being a Sponge Bob fan and all. Brittany knew Santana was a Sponge Bob fan but Brittany never mentioned she was one as well. Santana decided when the time was right she would use that piece of information to tease Brittany somehow.

Santana walked over to the bed and looked at Brittany. She was sleeping on her left side. The dim light lit up her face so Santana could see her forehead was scrunched up showing that Brittany was definitely stressed and not getting a restful sleep. Santana wanted to lean down and kiss Brittany's forehead hoping it would relax her but she decided she didn't want to chance waking her up. Santana carefully looked at Brittany's fingers. The swelling had gone down some before she went to bed but now they were swollen badly again. It was because she hadn't had any ice on them for over four hours.

Santana went to the kitchen and put a few ice cubes in small Ziploc bag. She then walked back to the bedroom to put the ice on Brittany's fingers. She knew feeling the cold on her fingers would probably wake Brittany up but it was important for her to put ice on her fingers. Santana carefully placed on bag of ice on Brittany's fingers hoping the sling would help hold it place if she moved. Amazing Brittany didn't wake up. Santana watched her sleep. It was something she could do for hours. This beautiful woman came into her life a week ago and now here she was in her apartment watching her sleep. There was so much she wanted to know about Brittany. A few minutes later Santana went back to the couch and fell asleep.

The next time Santana woke up it was 10 AM and she couldn't believe she had slept that long especially on the couch. Brittany had just gotten up herself a few minutes earlier. Santana found her on the floor beside LT's bed stroking his fur and talking to him.

"Good morning." Santana said as she sat down beside Brittany.

"Good morning." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek which surprised her. "I think LT feels a lot better this morning and I think it's because you were here last night taking care of us. By the way thanks for putting the ice on my fingers. They aren't as swollen and I can move them a little better today." Brittany leaned over again and this time she kissed Santana quickly on the lips.

Santana blushed. "What was that for?"

"It was a just because kiss." Brittany smiled at her.

"I was thinking about you and I go up to the penthouse for breakfast. Quinn and Rachel always make breakfast on the weekends." Santana began petting the fur on LT's forehead.

"I can't. I'm sorry I can't leave Lord Tubbington that long."

Santana knew she wasn't going to win. "Ok , how about I go up and fix us each a plate of whatever they've made and bring it back down?"

"You don't have to do that I have cereal here I can just eat that."

"Let me guess Lucky Charms right?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Yes, how did you know? Can you read minds?" Brittany acted amazed.

"Well after all they are magically delicious and everyone should have a box of them in their cupboard at all times for good luck." Santana loved these kind of exchanges between her and Brittany.

"That's what I think too." Brittany was all smiles and her eyes twinkled.

Santana and Brittany sat there for a few minutes giving LT all of the love and attention he needed to make him feel better. Then Santana had an idea.

"Britt, how about you and I go out later this afternoon for a late lunch or early dinner whatever you want to call it? Before you say you can't leave LT for that long let me see if I can find a cat sitter for him for a couple of hours ok?"

Brittany blushed and smiled which was different because usually Santana was the once blushing around Brittany. "Are you asking me out on a date or would it be going out just as friends?"

Now Santana blushed and her voice cracked as she spoke. "I was asking you on a date."

"Yes, I would love to go out with you but this cat sitter needs to be someone I approve of because I can't leave Lord Tubbington with just anyone. The person must love animals and most importantly the person has to pass the Lord Tubbington test. If he doesn't like the person they can't be his cat sitter."

"I understand and I know the person I'm thinking of both you and LT will approve of. You know what I suddenly have a craving for Lucky Charms. Let's eat breakfast." Santana said as she helped Brittany off the floor.

XXXXXXXXX

A hour later Santana walked into the penthouse to find Quinn and Rachel on the couch. Quinn was watching a cooking show while Rachel was sleeping with her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Hey." Santana said quietly not to wake Rachel up.

"Hey yourself. Rachel is exhausted from her late night at the club. How are Brittany and Lord Tubbington today? I still can't believe he broke his leg." Quinn whispered.

"Brittany's doing better and LT is looking feeling better too." Santana said as she sat down on the couch beside Quinn.

"LT?" Quinn questioned.

"It's what I call Lord Tubbington because saying his whole name all of the time is a mouth full. Speaking of LT, I kind of have a favor to ask you." Santana gave Quinn her best pleading smile.

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "A favor huh? What kind of favor exactly?"

"Well, I want to take Brittany out this afternoon for a couple of hours but she won't leave LT alone for that long. Could you maybe, pretty please, cat sit with LT?" Santana used her pouty, pleading brown eyes.

Quinn didn't answer right away and the silence was killing Santana.

"Quinn just tell her yes because you know she won't give up until you give into her." Rachel spoke in a sleepy voice

"Ok I'll cat sit. The only reason I'm doing this is because I think you and Brittany could really end up together. What time do I need to be at Brittany's apartment?" Quinn asked.

"Around 3 o'clock but there is one other thing. You have to pass the LT test?"

"The LT test, what is that?" Quinn gave Santana a puzzled look.

"Brittany won't let you cat sit unless LT likes you. I guess if he doesn't hiss at you he likes you and then you be his cat sitter. Aren't you excited?" Santana slapped Quinn gently on the arm.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm overjoyed. I think LT likes me because when I saw him the night we met Brittany and brought her home from the ER he let me pet him."

"Thanks Quinn." Santana got up from the couch and kissed Quinn on the top of the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana went down to Brittany's apartment a few minutes before 3 o'clock to let her know Quinn had agreed to cat sit for a few hours. Quinn arrived and now was the moment for the LT test.

"Quinn this Lord Tubbington. Lord Tubbington this is Quinn. I know you've seen before but you'd never been formally introduced. Santana and I are going to go out for a few hours this afternoon and Quinn will be staying with you." Brittany sat on the couch with LT on her lap. "Ok, Quinn gently stroke Lord Tubbington's fur."

Quinn, who was sitting beside Brittany, reached over and gently stroked LT's fur along his back. Santana and Brittany held their breath until it was clear that LT wasn't going to hiss at Quinn. After a few minutes he actually started purring.

"Wow, he really likes you Quinn because he doesn't purr for just anyone." Brittany said excitedly.

"Yeah, he doesn't purr for me." Santana said in a sad voice.

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled at her. "At least he doesn't hiss at you anymore that was a big step in your relationship with him. The purring will come later after he trusts you completely. He is more cautious with you because he knows how you feel about me." Brittany winked at Santana and she blushed.

Brittany gave Quinn a twenty minute talk on how to take care of LT. Finally Santana was able to get her out the door so they could start their date. They went to the parking garage to Santana's car and she helped Brittany put her seatbelt on and then they drove to the restaurant.

The restaurant Santana took Brittany to was small and homey. They were seated at a table in the corner which Santana was happy with because she wanted her and Brittany to have some privacy. After they ordered Santana decided it was time she and Brittany got to know more about each other so she started asking questions.

"So I thought we could get to know each other better today. We've known each other a week but we don't really know much about each other. I liked to know where you are from and about your family." Santana took a sip of her iced tea she had ordered.

"Well I grew up in Rochester, New York. I went to Julliard where I realized my real passion wasn't just dancing but teaching others to dance. After I graduated from Julliard I got a teaching assistant job there and that's where I worked until I got the job here at UCLA. My parents aren't too happy I moved all of the way across the country. I'm their only child so I can understand. I went from being a few hours away to thousands of miles away. How about you where did you grow up and do you have any siblings?"

"I grew up right here in LA. My parents live about twenty minutes from our building. I have one older brother, Marco, who lives in LA too and teaches Spanish at one of the high schools. My father is a doctor and he was hoping my brother or I would follow in his footsteps. I started med school but decided I'd rather be a physician's assistant. My father was disappointed at first but I know he is proud of me and wants me to be happy. My mother is a travel agent." Santana stopped talking when the server brought their food.

They sat in silence eating for a few minutes just enjoying the great food and company. "How long have you had LT?" Santana wondered how old the cat was because it was obvious he wasn't a young cat.

"I've had him since I was…"

"Ma'am please stand up." Santana and Brittany looked at the man who was standing beside their table and who had interrupted Brittany's answer. He was wearing a suit and he had a badge hanging from the pocket of his blazer. There was a uniformed police officer standing beside him.

Santana scowled. "What is this all about?"

"Ma'am please stand up and put your hands behind your back. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." The man said who Santana assumed was a detective.

"Not until you tell me what this is all about. Is someone playing a joke on me?" Santana couldn't believe what was happening.

"Santana what's going on?" Brittany asked with a confused look on her face.

"I honestly don't know Britt. This has to be a joke or something." Santana was trying to process what was happening.

"Ma'am this is your last warning. Please stand up and put your hands behind your back so I can put handcuffs on you and place you under arrest. If you refuse this time you leave me no other choice than to take you out of here by force. I assure you this is no joke."

Santana decided she had better cooperate so she stood up and put her hands behind her back. The detective put handcuffs around her wrists and then patted her down to make sure she didn't have weapons.

"Estefani Gonzalez you are under arrest for the crime of prostitution. You have the right to…." The detective started to read Santana her rights.

"Wait that's not my name. I'm Santana Lopez." Santana shouted. The detective ignored her and kept on reading Santana her rights.

"Didn't you hear her you have the wrong person her name is Santana Lopez." Brittany shouted.

The detective had finished reading Santana's rights and he looked directly at Brittany. "Ma'am if you insist on interfering I will have no other choice than to arrest you for interfering with an arrest and official police business."

"What is going on here? This is a family restaurant and you are upsetting my customers." The manager of the restaurant had come to the table to see what was going on.

"I apologize for disrupting your business but this woman is a wanted criminal. We will be taking her away now." The detective spoke in a commanding voice.

"Brittany, look at me, take my car and go home. Tell Quinn what happened and tell her I'll call when I know what is going on." Santana spoke in a low tone so the other people in the restaurant couldn't hear her. They were all already staring at her.

"I'm sorry but your car is evidence this young woman can't take it." The detective spoke up.

"Brittany you'll have to take a cab." Santana said her voice shaking with emotion.

"I didn't bring my purse because I thought you were paying since you asked me on the date. I don't have any money with me. Can't I go with you?" Brittany's voice was cracking with emotion which broke Santana's heart.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go ride with us you will have to find your own way home." The police officer spoke for the first time.

"Just call Quinn she'll come and get you." Santana said as the detective and policeman led her out of the restaurant.

Brittany followed them out of the restaurant and watched as the detective put Santana in the back of the police car. Santana watched Brittany standing there in tears as the police car drove away from the restaurant.

Brittany felt someone grab her arm. "Someone has to pay the bill. You aren't leaving until I get my money." The manager of the restaurant said and the Brittany walked back into the restaurant with him

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three long hours later Santana was finally released from police custody. She walked out of the interrogation room to the lobby and was startled when she was almost tackled by another body colliding with her own.

"Are you ok? I was so scared when they took away?" Brittany held on tight to Santana.

Santana held Brittany just as tight as she was holding onto her. "I'm ok now." They were the only words that needed to be said at that moment because Santana felt safe in Brittany's arms.

Santana and Brittany stood there in their own little world when Santana felt a hand on her shoulder that she knew wasn't Brittany's. She moved her head away from Brittany's neck where she had been resting it to see Quinn standing there.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two but how about we get out of here." Quinn wanted to know exactly what was going on but she knew it was best if they went home to talk. Besides there several people sitting in the police station lobby and they didn't need to hear what was going on.

Santana and Brittany reluctantly pulled out of their hug. "Yeah that's probably best. I can't get my car out of the impound lot until Monday morning because it's closed until then so I'll need a ride home."

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn walked in silence to Quinn's car. Santana helped Brittany in the backseat and then she got into the passenger side of the car. Santana couldn't hold it in any longer. "Can you believe they arrested me and interrogated for hours before they actually realized they had the wrong person in custody. They are calling it a case of mistaken identity. They thought I was some prostitute who had been meeting her 'client's at the restaurant Brittany and I were eating. Apparently, the woman is Latino, and since we all look alike they arrested the wrong woman. This after having her under surveillance for three fucking months."

Quinn started the car and pulled out of the police parking lot. "How could they arrest the wrong woman after they had her under surveillance for three months?"

"Seems the detective that arrested me got a tip the prostitute was in the restaurant and he assumed it was me. Come to find out he wasn't even one of the detectives assigned to the case. He is some young detective wanting to make a big score. His superiors were not too happy with them when they found out he arrested the wrong woman. Oh and get this they didn't believe they had the wrong woman until they took my fingerprints and compared them to her finger prints they had in the computer system from a previous arrest. They said all of my identification like my driver's license could've been forged." Santana ranted. Brittany leaned forward from the back and stroked Santana's hair long, silky soft hair.

Quinn couldn't believe what had happened. "This is just so unbelievable. I'd sue them for the mental anguish they caused you."

"They gave me a form to fill out if I want to file a formal complaint. If I want to file a formal complaint? Are they delusional of course I'm going to file an official report. They not only traumatized me but Brittany as well, and they ruined our first date." Santana had calmed down when Brittany had started stroking her hair. Brittany hadn't sad a word since they got in the car but then she didn't need to because Santana knew she was there for her the whole time.

"By the way you owe me $30." Quinn said as she turned into the parking garage of their building.

"Why do I owe you $30?" Santana gave Quinn her famous scowl.

"When I picked Brittany up from the restaurant I had to pay for your bill." Quinn said as she pulled into her parking spot.

"Don't worry you'll get your $30 dollars back but not from me. The police will be paying for our lunch we didn't even get to finish." Santana said as she got out the car. She helped Brittany out of the back seat and was instantly pulled into another bone crushing hug. Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. "How about we take this back to your apartment?" Brittany nodded her head.

On the way to Brittany's apartment Santana suddenly remembered LT. "Britt, you should've come home and stayed with LT instead of sitting at the police station for hours. I know you didn't want to leave him alone."

"Oh, he isn't alone we found him a new cat sitter." Quinn said with a chuckle.

As they approached Brittany's apartment they heard music and someone singing. Santana knew that voice all too well. "Oh God, you didn't? Poor LT."

When they got to Brittany's door Quinn and Santana started laughing. "She is unbelievable. She's singing LT a song from the Broadway show Cats."

Santana opened Brittany's door and sure enough there was Rachel standing in front of the couch singing to LT at the top of her lungs. LT was lying on the couch with his eyes closed and his paws over his ears, even the paw that has the cast on it.

Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again 

Brittany immediately went to the couch and carefully picked up LT to give him some lovin', while Quinn turned Rachel's iPod off and took off from Brittany's docking station. This all startled Rachel because she didn't hear them come in.

"So Santana I see you are a free woman. I am assuming from what Quinn told me after she took Brittany to the police station that they finally realized they had the wrong person. I'm happy everything turned out so in the end. By the way Brittany your tiny apartment has the best acoustics maybe I could practice her sometimes."

Brittany looked up at Rachel and then back down to LT. "I don't think so Rachel. Lord Tubbington says your singing hurts his ears."

Santana and Quinn burst out laughing. "On that note I think it's time for Rachel and me to retire to the penthouse. Santana I'm glad you are home in one piece." Quinn gave her friend a hug. Rachel hesitated before they left like she wanted to give Santana a hug but she knew better so she just smiled and nodded at her.

Santana plopped down on the couch beside Brittany who had sat LT on the couch on her other side. Santana reached over and started playing with the fingers on Brittany's left hand that was in the cast. "Your fingers aren't swollen at all that's a good sign." Santana leaned down and kiss each finger individually.

Brittany blushed, "What was that for?"

"For going to the police station and waiting for me with Quinn, for surviving your first date with me, and mostly for just being you." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany. It wasn't long before their kiss became more passionate with tongue and biting of bottom lips. Then they heard something that made both of them stop kissing immediately.

Santana looked at Brittany and they both started laughing. "I think our stomachs are trying to tell us they are hunger. It was kind of awesome how they both growled loudly at the same time like they had it planned all along. We never did get to finish lunch and it's well past dinner time now. How about we order pizza?" Brittany asked before leaning in and kissing Santana quickly.

Santana ordered the pizza and while they waited for the pizza to arrive they both enjoyed a bottle of beer while cuddling.

"I was really scared today when they took you from the restaurant." Brittany said with her head resting on Santana's shoulder.

"I know me too. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I was just worried you might think I really was a prostitute." Santana had wondered what was going through Brittany's mind.

"I knew you weren't a prostitute. I did wonder if we were on some reality show being punked or something. We are in LA after all. I'm just glad you are ok." Brittany kissed Santana gently.

The pizza came and they both ate quickly because they were starving. They drank a few beers and then Brittany apologized to LT and promised she would never Rachel cat sit with him again.

Brittany yawned and Santana was exhausted to from the day's events. "I should go home so you can go to bed." Santana said as she got up from the couch. She helped Brittany up from the couch and they walked hand in hand to the front door.

They shared a goodnight kiss. "I'm looking forward to the night when I can stay here."

Brittany smiled, "Me too there's just one thing that I'm worried about?"

Santana scowled, "What?"

"I'm worried I won't be able to afford your nightly rate." Brittany said with a smirk and wink as she pulled Santana into one more goodnight kiss.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Santana had called her parents on Sunday to tell them about being falsely arrested. They both were furious of course and threatened to go to the police station and demand answers. Santana told them to let her handle the situation herself. Her father suggested she think about getting a lawyer which Santana was seriously considering doing.

When Monday morning rolled around Santana wasn't too happy that she had to take a cab to work because her car was in the LA Police Department impound lot. She didn't have time to go get her car out of the impound lot until lunchtime. Let's just say she hoped they didn't expect her to pay the fee to get her car back after she was falsely arrested for prostitution. If they did she would be ready to give them a verbal lashing.

Santana had just sat down at her desk to go over her patient appointments for the day when her cell phone rang. No telephone number came up just the word 'Private' so Santana answered it. The call was from Captain Murray of the LA Police Department Office of Internal Affairs. He explained he was calling on behalf of the Chief of Police to offer his sincere apology for her being arrested. Santana wanted to ask him why in the hell the Chief didn't call her himself but she held her temper in check. He told her the Office of Internal Affairs investigates complaints against the LA Police. Santana thought it was odd they started the investigation and she hadn't even made a complaint yet. It was then she knew the police were nervous about her false arrest and that she definitely had the upper hand in the situation.

The Captain told her that he needed to take her statement about what happened during the arrest and when she was questioned at the police station. He wanted to know if she could come to his office anytime during the day, he said she could pick the time. Santana didn't have time to go see him during the day because she had patients scheduled all day, besides she didn't have her car because it was in the police impound lot.

Then Santana got what she thought was a brilliant idea. She told the Captain he could go to the impound lot, get her car, and drive it to the women's health center at lunchtime and then she would give him her statement. At first the Captain said she would need to go to the impound lot herself to get her car but when Santana very politely reminded him that her car wouldn't be impounded if it weren't for the incompetency of the LA Police Department he suddenly changed his mind.

The Captain told Santana that he also wanted to talk to the woman who was with her at the restaurant. The detective didn't get her name so the Captain wanted Santana to give it to him. She didn't really want to get Brittany involved in all of this just in case it turned into a huge mess but in the end she decided to leave the decision up to Brittany if she talked to the Captain or not. Santana told the Captain should talk to Brittany and get back to him.

Santana called Brittany after she spoke to the Captain and she felt terrible because she woke Brittany up. She explained about the Captain wanting to talk to her but that she didn't have to if she didn't want to it was up to her. Brittany said she wanted to talk to the Captain because they shouldn't get away with what they did to Santana. Santana told her that she would request that the Captain come to her apartment since she couldn't drive. Brittany said it was ok for him to come to her apartment.

Santana called the Captain back and told him Brittany would talk to him but that he had to go to Brittany's apartment to talk to her because she couldn't drive with her broken wrist being a sling yet. He reluctantly agreed. Santana called Brittany back and told her the Captain would be at her apartment around 1:30 that afternoon. Finally Santana was able to see her first patient after finishing all of her phone calls. She was of course twenty minutes behind schedule which upset her because she hated keeping her patients waiting. Damn LA Police Department.

Santana and Brittany both gave their statements to the Captain. Santana thought for sure it would weeks before she heard anything back about the investigation so she was surprised when the Captain called her the following morning. He told Santana the detective who arrested her had been fired. He said the city accepted full responsibility for what happened and would like to offer her a settlement of $50,000 for her suffering. They were ready to offer Brittany $10,000. Santana knew the city was scared she was going to hire a lawyer and sue them because they knew she could probably get millions. However, she didn't really want to do that no matter how angry she was for what they had put her and Brittany through because she didn't want to become a headline in the newspaper and the lead story on the nightly news. The Captain told her that both she and Brittany in exchange for the settlement would sign an agreement stating they wouldn't seek any future monetary damages by suing the LA Police Department. Santana told him she would talk to Brittany and get back to him soon.

Santana called Brittany and told her about the settlement offer and that they would talk about that evening when she got home from work. Santana knew who she needed to talk to about the settlement, her father but the only problem was her mother. She would want to know what was going on too. So she bit the bullet and called her father and mother inviting them over for dinner. She explained to them about the settlement the Captain had offered her and Brittany. They both were free so they were coming to dinner.

Santana sent Brittany a text.

**S: My parents are coming for dinner tonight to talk about the settlement. Do you want to join us?**

**B: I'd love to come to dinner. I miss you.**

**S: I miss you too but I'll see you tonight at 7.**

Santana wasn't sure about Brittany meeting her parents already but she knew Brittany might need someone to talk to about the settlement and since she was all alone it was best to invite her to dinner. Besides what could go wrong it's only dinner and Quinn and Rachel would be there too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Santana made chicken stir fry for dinner. It was quick and that way she could fix something for Rachel with just the vegetables. Santana's parents arrived fifteen minutes early of course. She knew it was her mother's doing not her father's. At 7 the door bell rang and Santana felt her heart start racing knowing the person who rang the bell was Brittany.

Santana opened the door and there stood Brittany. When they saw each other they both smiled and their breath hitched. Santana let Brittany into the apartment and wanted so much to kiss her but she knew her parents, and Quinn and Rachel were watching so she settled for just a hug. Santana whispered in Brittany's ear, "You look beautiful."

The feeling of Santana's warm breath on her ear and the words Santana said send a shiver down Brittany's spine. Brittany wanted to whisper something witty back in Santana's ear but she couldn't find the words. Santana being this close to her had left her speechless. Santana knew this and loved it.

When they broke away from their hug they turned to Santana's parents who stood there smiling along with Quinn and Rachel. "Mom, Dad this is Brittany. Brittany this is my Mom and Dad, Maribel and Mario."

"It's so nice to meet you Brittany." Maribel said shaking hands with Brittany.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said in a very respectful way.

"Brittany it's a pleasure to meet you." Mario shook Brittany hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lopez." Brittany didn't know what else to say and once again she said it very respectfully.

Brittany said hello to Quinn and Rachel who she noticed both had a huge smiles on their faces. She thought they both must be really happy about something. Maybe they had had a quickie before dinner. Quinn and Rachel were smiling because of dinner. Usually dinner with Santana and her mother was very entertaining but tonight with Brittany thrown in the mix they were expecting it to be a memorable dinner.

When they first sat down to eat everyone was fairly quiet. "Santana this stir fry is excellent." Maribel said in between bites.

"Thanks Mom."

"I agree San this is almost as delicious as that orgasmic spaghetti you made me. My mouth is loving it." Brittany said like it was an everyday thing to say.

Santana choked and Brittany started rubbing her back immediately. "You really need to slow down when you eat San. You choked when were eating the spaghetti." Brittany winked at Santana which caused Santana to blush so everyone noticed it.

Quinn and Rachel sat there trying not to laugh. Maribel and Mario sat there with confused looks on their faces.

"Brittany how did you break your wrist?" Maribel asked.

"Well, I just moved to LA from NYC and I was unpacking boxes in my apartment when I tripped over Lord Tubbington, when I fell I broke my wrist. At first I thought it was an accident but now I'm not so sure. I think Lord Tubbington might have tripped me because he was angry about moving here. A few days later he broke his front leg. I think it was that karma thing coming back to bite him." Brittany seemed to have really thought this out.

Santana was looking at Brittany smiling because she loved the way her mind worked while Maribel sat there scowling. "Who is Lord Tubbington?"

"He's my cat. At first he hissed at Santana and she thought it was because he didn't like but really it was because he knew she liked me and e was warning her not to break my heart." Brittany kept on eating like what she was saying was perfectly normal.

Maribel continued to scowl trying to process everything Brittany had said in the past few minutes. Luckily Santana's father came to rescue. "How about we talk about the settlement the LA Police Department has offered you two?" Mario smiled and showed his dimples just like Santana's.

Santana was grateful her father changed the subject while she loved listening to Brittany's unique take on life she knew her mother wouldn't understand it. Santana explained how she was feeling about the settlement. "I'm not sure what to do. They obviously know they were in the wrong because they contacted me first and have already offered a settlement. I know Britt and I could sue for more but I really don't want all of the media attentions something like that would bring. My instinct is telling me to just accept the offer and move on."

"I agree with Santana. Next week I'm starting a new job as an assistant professor at UCLA in the Performing Arts and Dance Program and I really want to make a good impression with my students and co-workers. I don't want to be involved with a scandal that might be all over the news." Brittany spoke seriously.

"I don't want this to affect Brittany at all. You know if I decided to sue the police department it would be headlines in the newspaper, the lead the story on the nightly news, and it would be all over the internet. Especially with prostitution being involved you know someone would want to make it into a TV movie or something. This is LA after all." Santana rolled her eyes after saying the last part.

Rachel squealed. "I could play you Santana. The lonely, hardworking, lesbian whose world was turned upside down when she was falsely arrested for prostitution."

"Oh no that would never happen Berry. You a small, Jewish woman with a big beak could never play a super hot Latina women like me. And hey who says I'm lonely?" Santana gave Rachel her best scowl.

"Santana there is all kind of makeup tricks that could make me look Latina. This could be a huge boast for my career. I have lived with you long enough that know all of your mannerisms." Rachel was getting too excited which further annoyed Santana.

Quinn could tell Rachel was getting too excited and Santana was only going to get more frustrated so she decided to intervene. "If you decide to take the settlement I think you still should have a lawyer look at it before you sign anything. You can be sure the LA police had their lawyer write up the settlement."

"I agree with Quinn. I can call my our family lawyer and have him contact police department and tell them he is representing you two and that you won't be signing anything until he has gone over the settlement thoroughly. How does that sound?" Mario asked.

Santana looked at Brittany who nodded her head. "That sounds great Dad."

"Santana could you teach me those Spanish profanities that you are always so angrily shouting at me? It would great for me to be able to use them when I play you in the TV movie." Rachel's mind was still on the movie idea.

This time it was Maribel who decided to intervene between Santana and Rachel. "How did you meet Brittany mija?"

Santana didn't really want to tell how they met because she hadn't told her parents about cutting her finger. She wasn't about to tell them she cut her finger opening up a vibrator.

"We met at the ER when she broke her wrist." Santana was hoping that would answer her mother's question but she knew her mother better than that her mother want more information but she wouldn't be getting it from her.

"The ER? Were you there to see one of your patients?" Maribel questioned.

"No, I cut my finger cutting up vegetables. It was no big deal only a couple of stitches." Santana said as she continued to eat.

Brittany smiled at her and Santana hoped Brittany wouldn't blurt out about the vibrator. Once she realized Brittany wasn't going to mention the vibrator she relaxed.

"You cut your finger and had stitches and didn't even call and tell us." Maribel scolded her daughter.

"Mom it was a small cut. I'm an adult I can take care of myself. See look all better now." Santana held up her finger showing her mother.

Mario sat there quietly listening to his wife and daughter. He was used to the way they interacted with one another and knew it was best to stay out of it. He really wished Santana had called and told them about her cutting her finger but she was right she could take care of herself.

Quinn laughed. "Sure you can take care of yourself. Is that why I ended up taking you to the ER again when you pulled your stitches out?" Quinn stopped laughing because she suddenly realized she opened her big mouth and Santana was going to be upset.

"You pulled your stitches out? How did you manage that?" Maribel said louder than her normal speaking voice.

"Simple she got them caught on one of the hooks on my bra when she was trying to take it off while we were making out." Brittany said calmly like it was no big deal.

Santana had had enough so she stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to get the dessert." Brittany got up and followed her into the kitchen. Once Brittany was out of sight Quinn, Rachel, Maribel, and Mario all burst out laughing.

Brittany found Santana standing in front of the sink with her hands on the each side of the sink. She walked up behind Santana and put her arms around Santana's waist. After a few seconds Santana relaxed and leaned back into Brittany. Brittany kissed the back of her head. "I'm sorry sometimes I don't know when to filter what I'm saying. I especially have a hard time when it comes to you."

Santana turned around and kissed Brittany sweetly and then rested her forehead against Brittany's. "It's ok. I love the way you just say what's on your mind. Although I really wished my parents didn't know I tried to take your bra off after only knowing you for a few days. We'll blame it on Quinn she's the one who brought it up anyway."

Santana kissed Brittany again and this kiss was more passionate. They broke when they needed air. "Are you sure you're ok with just signing the settlement with the police and not suing them for more money?" Santana asked before kissing Brittany again.

"I really don't need any money you're the one who suffered the most from the whole situation. Although I think it will break Rachel's heart that she won't be playing you in the TV movie." Brittany said and then leaned in for another kiss.

"Like they would ever cast her to play a Latina woman. She is so full of herself sometimes it's scary but I guess you have to admire her self-confidence. When do go back the doctor's for you wrist? You shouldn't have to wear that sling much longer." Santana gazed into Brittany's eyes as she spoke.

"Tomorrow afternoon at 1 and I'm hoping he says no more sling."

"Your doctor's office is the building next to the women's center how about you come at noon and we can have lunch in my office. You can see where I work." Santana couldn't resist Brittany's lips so she kissed her bottom lip.

"Sounds go. We should take dessert out to them before Rachel comes looking for us." Brittany smiled as she spoke.

"Or worse my mother." Santana gave Brittany once last kiss before picking up the cheesecake and fresh strawberries.

When they walked back into the dining room Maribel spoke, "I was just about to come and see if you two needed help."

Santana rolled her eyes and sat the cheesecake and strawberries down on the table. They were all enjoying the cheesecake and strawberries except for Rachel who was only eating the strawberries of course. She was upset she wouldn't get her chance to play Santana in the TV movie about her arrest. Rachel had even thought of the movie title 'Baby Maker by Day, Prostitute by Night'.

"Rachel that title makes it sound like I am a prostitute not someone who was falsely arrested for prostitution." Santana yelled at her.

"You know they would have to add to the real story to make it more interesting Santana." Rachel spat back.

Santana was about to shout something back at Rachel when Brittany yelled out "yeast". Everyone looked at her wondering what the meaning of her sudden outburst was.

"The second I saw Santana in the ER I had feeling I had seen her some place before but I couldn't have because I just moved to LA. I just remembered where I had seen her before. She was the young woman in that commercial for the yeast infection stuff. I am so relieved that I finally remembered it was driving me crazy." Brittany continued to eat her cheesecake.

Santana covered her face with her hands. "Shit" was all she could get out. Yes, she did make the commercial. The company visited UCLA looking for a young, fresh face to do the commercial. Santana submitted her picture on a dare from her sorority sisters and when she won she had to go through with it.

Quinn, Rachel, Maribel, and Mario all burst out laughing which didn't help Santana feel any better. Brittany noticed Santana was sitting there with her hands covering her face so she leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I thought you were hot in that commercial and I used to fantasize about you when I was...you know what I mean."

Santana opened up the fingers that were still covering her face just enough to peek at Brittany who winked at her. Santana closed her fingers and secretly smirked thinking about how Brittany thought she was hot and fantasized about her even before they met.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Santana survived the rest of dinner with parents, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany. She really just wanted the whole false arrest situation to go away because she had something more important she wanted to concentrate on, Brittany.

The next morning her father called her to let her know that their family lawyer was going to contact Captain Murray about the settlement. She was glad to have a lawyer taking look at the settlement so he would be able to give her and Brittany advice on what to do. Santana was really excited because Brittany was stopping by the women's health center for lunch before she had her doctor's appointment to get her wrist checked.

All morning long Santana kept looking at time praying noon would get there sooner so she could see Brittany. Finally when it was noon she got a text from Brittany letting her know she was out in the waiting room. Santana went out to the waiting room and there sat Brittany. "Miss Pierce you may come in now." Santana said in her professional tone.

Brittany looked up and gave Santana the smile that made Santana melt. Brittany got up from the chair and walked to the door where Santana stood. "Miss Pierce, please follow me." Brittany followed Santana down a hallway past several exam rooms until they arrived at Santana's office. Santana motioned for Brittany to enter her office and she closed the door. Brittany stood there looking at Santana's office it wasn't very big but it was nice. One wall was covered with what looked like a hundred babies. Some were newborns and others were toddlers. "Are all of these babies yours?" Brittany asked as she continued to look at them.

Santana laughed. "There not mine but yes they are all children whose parents I helped get pregnant." Santana looked at the pictures with Brittany. When she was having a crappy day, maybe because a procedure didn't work for a couple or another couple had a miscarriage, all she had to do was look at the wall of pictures and it helped her feel better.

"They are all so cute." Brittany's eyes light up as she looked at them which Santana noticed.

"Would you like to have a baby someday?" Santana asked.

Brittany stopped looking at the pictures and the smile on her face was gone. "Um…I don't…"

Santana interrupted, "I'm sorry that was a very personal question for me to ask. You don't have to answer it."

"No, it's ok. When I was in my early twenties I thought a lot about having a family but when I didn't meet a woman I would want to have a family with I came to the conclusion maybe I wasn't meant to have a family." Brittany sounded sad and Santana was cursing herself for asking the baby question.

Santana changed the subject quickly. "I ordered us Chef Salads for lunch. I hope it's ok."

Brittany didn't answer right away she still seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "Chef Salad is ok." Brittany walked so she was standing close to Santana. She kissed Santana gently and then stroked her cheek. "I hope it's ok if I kiss you in your office. You are just so irresistible in your black dress pants, light blue blouse, and white doctor's coat."

"It's ok to kiss me in my office that's why I closed the door." Santana was about to kiss Brittany when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A young woman opened the door. "Santana, here is your lunch order. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had someone in here with you."

"It's ok. Leigh this Brittany. Brittany this is Leigh one of our office assistants." Santana took the two salads from Leigh.

Leigh put her hand out which Brittany took and shook. "It's nice to meet you Brittany." Brittany smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Leigh." Leigh walked to the door. "You two enjoy your lunch." Leigh left the office.

Santana laid the salads on her desk and then opened the small refrigerator that was in the corner and took out two bottle of water. "Have a seat Britt." Brittany sat in the one of the two chairs that was in front of Santana's desk. Santana sat in the other chair.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes. Santana looked at Brittany quickly a few times and she looked like she was still thinking about something. Their relationship was based on teasing and having fun. Santana wasn't used to the serious Brittany she was looking at now. Santana wondered if she should ask Brittany if she was ok.

"Do you ever have sexual thoughts about a patient when her legs are up in the stirrups?" Santana was shocked by Brittany's question and of course she started choking on her salad. Brittany rubbed Santana's back. "You really have an issue with choking on your food. That is the third time you've choked on food while have been eating together."

Santana took a drink of water. "Well maybe I wouldn't choke on my food if you weren't asking me questions like you just asked or if you weren't talking about my food giving your mouth orgasms!"

Brittany smiled because she wondered how long it was going to be before Santana fought back a bit. "Toupee."

Santana scowled wondering what Brittany meant by toupee suddenly she realized what Brittany meant to say. You mean touché not toupee."

"Yeah that's what I meant. Any back to my question about sexual feeling towards patients in the stirrups."

"No, I've never had any kind of sexual feeling about a patient in the stirrups. I'm here to help my patients." Santana continued to eat her salad.

"You got to admit we could have some fantastic sex on one of your exam tables with the stirrups." Brittany took a drink of water and continued eating. She knew she was getting to Santana which she loved. She also knew Santana felt bad about the baby question so she was trying to get her mind off from it.

"Yeah, I guess we could. I've never thought about having sex on one of the exam tables." Santana felt her body heating up.

"You mean to tell me you've never had sex with a nurse or doctor on one of your exam tables?" Brittany looked at Santana who was all flustered and maybe even a bit angry.

"No, I've never had sex at all on the exam tables. Everyone here is a very professional. We don't run around swapping spit all day in the supply closets and having sex on the exam tables. This isn't some fucking soap opera." Santana got up from the chair and threw her half uneaten salad in the garbage. She went and sat down in her chair behind her desk.

Brittany knew her teasing had gone too far and that she had teased Santana about the one thing she shouldn't tease her about, her work. Brittany got up and walked over to Santana and sat on her lap. Santana didn't stop her or push her away which was a good sign to Brittany.

Brittany kissed Santana on her forehead. "I'm sorry Santana. That line of teasing wasn't cool. I know how much you love your job and you would never do anything unprofessional at work. I'm sorry."

Santana looked at Brittany and then kissed her. "It's ok. I might have overreacted just a bit too."

The two sat there making out for several minutes when the alarm on Brittany's phone went off. "I've got to go my doctor's appointment is in fifteen minutes. Thanks for lunch and I loved seeing where I you work. Can I ask you one last question?" Santana nodded her head. "If I ever did decide to have a baby would you get me pregnant? I mean it could be one of those at home things we wouldn't have to do it here in the office. We could even make romantic."

Santana wondered how she was supposed to answer this question or if she even needed to answer it. "I would be honored to get you pregnant." It was the only thing Santana could think of to say.

"Great I'll keep that mind if I ever decide to have a baby. I do have one serious question though. I need to find a gynecologist here in LA would it be ok if I made an appointment here or is that breaking some rule since we know each other."

"You can make an appointment here Britt. Quinn and Rachel see one of the doctor's here. When they have their appointments they make sure to schedule one of the other physician's assistants for their appointment. There are great doctor's here and I'm glad you take your health seriously enough to make an appointment. You'd better go so you aren't late for your doctor's appointment. Text me and let me know how it goes." Santana gave Brittany one last kiss and then she walked her out to the waiting room.

A couple of hours later Santana got a text from Brittany.

_**No more sling! YAY! Dr said cast should be off in 4 more weeks. We are getting closer to vibrator time. xoxo**_

Santana responded but didn't address the vibrator comments.

_**That's great Britt! Maybe I'll see you tonight got to work late. xoxo**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was exhausted when she finally got home at 7 o'clock. She was surprised to find both Quinn and Rachel home cuddled up on the couch together talking. Quinn poured Santana a glass of wine.

"Here you look like you could use this." Quinn handed her the glass of wine.

"Thanks it was a long day." Santana sat down on the couch beside Quinn and took a long sip of her wine and then kicked her shoes off before laying her head back on the couch.

"Santana, we know you are tired but we would like to discuss something with you." Rachel's voice was more annoying when Santana was tired and tonight wasn't the night for a talk.

"I'm tired can it wait until tomorrow." Santana was hoping Rachel would just give up but she knew better.

"No it can't wait and besides it is a good thing. Quinn and I were talking and we wanted to apologize for laughing at you during dinner last night. We found several things that were said last night very humorous but unfortunately we when laughed we laughed at your expense which wasn't appropriate. We are your friends."

Rachel's rambling was getting to Santana. "Please Quinn tell your dwarf to get to the point."

Quinn shook her head. "What Rachel is trying to say is we are sorry for laughing so much at you last night. So here." Quinn handed Santana an envelope.

Santana scowled before she opened the envelope. She pulled out a gift certificate that Rachel had clearly made on the computer. It read 'This entitles you and your guest (Brittany) to dinner at the Starlight Lounge on Friday night. Your reservation is for one of the tables in the corner to ensure you privacy. Entertainment for the evening will be provided by Rachel Barbra Berry.' Santana laughed because of course Rachel would make reservations on the night she was performing.

"Thanks you two. Last night at dinner with everyone laughing I did get upset but I'm a big girl I can handle it. I wanted to take Brittany on another date since our first day was ruined by me being arrested. This is perfect. Thanks again. I'm going to take a shower and then get something to eat and relax."

Santana took a shower and fixed herself something to eat. She really was tired but she also missed Brittany so she decided to call her.

"Hey Baby Maker." Brittany answered the phone.

"I've got to think of a nickname for you Britt. I just wanted to call you before I went to bed."

"You are going to bed already it's early yet. Oh I bet someone is feeling a little sexually frustrated and needs to scratch her itch if you get my drift."

"Yes, I get you drift and no I don't have an itch to scratch. I'm just really tired tonight."

Brittany could tell by Santana's voice that she was tired. "I was hoping I could see you tonight but I can tell you're tired. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks but before I go I wanted to ask you if would go out to dinner with me on Friday night to the Starlight Lounge. It's where Rachel sings. Quinn and Rachel are treating us to a night out."

"Why would Quinn and Rachel want to treat us to a night out?"

Santana didn't want to tell Brittany they felt bad for laughing during dinner because she was afraid Brittany might feel bad. "They just want us to have a nice time and Rachel is singing and she will do anything to get people to come hear her sing. So what do you say will you go to dinner with me?"

"I will but I'm just wondering if this can be considered our second date since neither of us is paying for it."

"It's a date Brittany plain and simple. I will pick up at 8." Santana yawned.

"You'd better go to bed San. I can't wait for our second date."

"Me neither. Sweet dreams to you and LT too."

The call ended at Brittany closed her eyes. She was definitely falling hard for Santana. She knew Santana liked her but this was turning into more than just like for Brittany and it was happening so fast it was kind of scary and exciting at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana is standing outside Brittany's apartment door. Before knocking she closes her eyes and says a little prayer that this evening will go perfectly with nothing happening to ruin it. She knocks on the door and when Brittany opens it all Santana can do is stare. Brittany is standing there in a bright blue dress that fits every curve of her body perfectly. The blue in her dress makes her blue eyes sparkle even more than usual. "Britt you look beautiful."

Brittany barely heard what Santana said because she was too busy staring at Santana's red dress that was short, very short and clung to her body. Her hair was shiny and looked like it would feel like silk. "You are so gorgeous Santana."

They wanted to kiss each other right then but they didn't want to ruin their lipstick quite yet. So they settled for a quick peck. "So are you ready to go?"

Brittany grabbed her clutch purse and then shut her apartment door. They started walking down the hallway to the elevator and instantly their hands were joined. They took the elevator to the 3rd floor so they could take Santana's car to the restaurant.

When they got to the lounge they were shown to their table in the corner away from the other patrons. They still had a good view of the stage where Rachel would be singing.

"This place is amazing." Brittany said as she looked around.

Before Santana could answer the waitress came to their table to take their drink order. "Well, well look who we have here." Santana and Brittany both looked up at the waitress. Santana immediately recognized the women and cursed inside her head. "Nice to see you Santana I haven't seen you in a long time. It's almost like you are avoiding me."

Santana interrupted the waitress. "Can you just take our drink order please? I'm going to have a ginger ale and what do you want Britt?"

"Aren't you going to have a drink?" Brittany was confused by the waitress and with Santana not drinking.

"No, I'm driving so I can't have anything but you go ahead." Santana was acting nervous.

"I'll just have a glass of white wine I guess." Brittany wasn't sure if she shouldn't order alcohol since Santana wasn't drinking.

The waitress left the table and Brittany reached across and took Santana's hand. "Hey are you ok? What was that waitress's problem?"

"I'm fine I really don't know what her problem was. Let's just enjoy the night." Santana was acting funny and Brittany knew there was a problem.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress put Brittany's glass of white wine on the table first and then she put Santana's drink on table. She then put her finger in Santana's drink and licked her finger off. "You'll never guess where my finger has been Santana."

Brittany had had enough. "What is your problem? You take her drink back and get another one that you haven't stuck your finger in."

"She's got you fooled doesn't she you poor, poor thing. Let me give you a piece of advice about this one. She will tell you how gorgeous you are, fuck your brains out, and then leave before you wake up in the morning like you were just a piece of meat to her. So If I were you I'd run while I still have the chance." The waitress left the table.

"Um… I'm going to go outside to have a cigarette." Santana quickly left the table. Brittany didn't know if she should go after her or not.

Santana had been gone about ten minutes when Quinn came to the table. "Hi Brittany, you look beautiful tonight.'

"Thanks."

Quinn noticed Brittany looked like she wanted to cry. "Where's Santana?"

"She went outside to have a cigarette. I didn't even know she smoked."

"She doesn't smoke. Did something happen, you look upset." Quinn sat down in Santana's chair.

"The waitress was giving Santana a hard time. I think Santana had a one stand with her or something and didn't call. She said some pretty mean things about San." Brittany's voice cracked.

Quinn was confused because Santana wasn't the one nightstand type. "Brittany, do you see the waitress now?"

Brittany looked around. "She's right there." Brittany pointed out the waitress.

"Oh shit. Now I understand. Brittany, you shouldn't believe what that waitress says. You need Santana to tell you about her. I'm going to go outside and find Santana. You hang in there ok?" Quinn squeezed Brittany's hand before she left.

Quinn went outside and found Santana sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant so she sat down beside her. "You can't get a break when it comes to Brittany can you?" Santana didn't answer. "I talked to Brittany and she told me what happened with Vicki. I'm sorry Rachel and I should've checked to see if she was working tonight. We just never thought about it. Brittany's worried about you."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Why would she worry about me? I'm a horrible person and I guess she knows now."

Quinn put her arm around Santana shoulder. "Santana, you are not a horrible person. What happened with Vicki was just one of those things in life that have to live with and move on. You were so upset that night and drank so much I'm surprised you could even have sex with her. Rachel and I shouldn't have let you go home with her. You were so upset about the couple whose baby was still born. Give yourself a break."

"It's no excuse for what I did to Vicki. I apologized but she is still angry obviously." Santana sniffled.

"You really have feelings for Brittany don't you?"

"Yeah, I do and they keep getting stronger every day."

"Have you told her Brittany?"

"No, we both said were liked each other and wanted to get to know one another better. I don't think Brittany has the same type of feelings for me that I have for her."

"Why don't you ask her?" Santana scowled because that wasn't Quinn's voice she heard asking the question. She turned around and there stood Brittany behind the bench.

"This is my cue to leave." Quinn got up from the bench.

Brittany sat down where Quinn had been sitting. She took Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I am falling so quickly and hard for you Santana Lopez. I was worried you might not feel the same way about me."

Santana turned to look at Brittany. "I feel the same way but after what you heard the waitress say about me."

"We all have things in our lives we wish we could take back. Besides, I heard the reason why you were drinking so much that night and had sex with her. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the lips. It was a passionate yet gentle kiss.

"So what do you want to do? We can go back in the restaurant and have dinner and then listen to Rachel sing or we can go home." Santana kissed Brittany.

"Well, since I already told the manager that we wanted another waitress I think we should go back and enjoy the rest of our date. And don't worry I just told the manager that there was personal conflict with the waitress. I didn't go into details. Besides since Quinn and Rachel are paying we should enjoy ourselves." Brittany said.

"Ok, let's go back in." Santana started to stand up but Brittany pulled her back down by her hand she was still holding.

"I have a question to ask you that has been on my mind for some time now. Are you a vibrator virgin?" Santana's face immediately got red. "Oh my God you are that explains a lot."

Santana shook her head. "I know what my nickname for you is going to be 'Vibrator Vixen'." Santana and Brittany got up from the bench and started to walk back into the restaurant.

"Vibrator Vixen, I love it!" Brittany winked at Santana.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I haven't updated recently. Had a lot going on with work but now that is over so I can start writing again. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_

Chapter 10

Brittany's first day of her new teaching position at UCLA had finally arrived. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She wished she didn't have her arm in a cast still but she would be cast free in another month. Brittany was eating her breakfast when she got a text from Santana.

_**The Baby Make aka Vibrator Virgin**__: Hey Britt just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day at UCLA. I know you are going to do a fantastic job and your students are going to love you. Maybe we can celebrate if you're not too tired after your first day. I'll talk to you after work._

Brittany responded to Santana's text.

_**Vibrator Vixen:**__ Thanks San. I'm nervous but can't wait to get started. I'm not sure how late I will be working so I'm not sure about celebrating. I'll let you know when I'm done with work. Have a good day and good luck making babies today _

Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's text. After the scene at the restaurant, they ended up having a really nice night. They talked and laughed. Brittany loved hearing Rachel sing. Santana loved to listen to her sing too although she would never admit it to anyone. They shared a memorable goodnight kiss that left them both wanting more. Then they spent the weekend just hanging out with Quinn and Rachel, and spending lot of quality time by themselves too. Now it was Monday and back to the real world.

Brittany's morning started off with a staff meeting where she met the entire faculty of the Performing Arts and Dance Department. Of course Lynn was there and Brittany noticed how she wasn't quite as friendly as she was before Brittany had told her she didn't date people she worked with but that they could be friends.

Brittany was sitting at her desk trying to type a syllabus for one of her classes in her laptop. It sucked having a cast on her arm because she could only peck at the keys with the fingers on her hand without the cast and at this speed it was going to take forever to type the syllabuses for all four of her classes. She had gotten so frustrated she stopped typing and groaned out loud when the administrative assistant for the Performing Art and Dance Department knocked on her office door.

"Come in." Brittany said in a still very frustrated voice.

"Miss Pierce these were just delivered for you." The administrative assistant put a vase of beautiful flowers on Brittany's desk.

"Thanks Stewart and please call me Brittany." Stewart smiled as he walked out of the Brittany's office.

Brittany removed the small envelope that was attached to the flowers and took out the small card and read it.

_Britt, Good luck on your first day at your new job! I'm so happy you moved to LA and that we met. Santana_

Brittany smelled of the one of the freshly cut tulips that were in the vase. The tulips were red, orange, and yellow. Brittany took her cell phone and started to send a text to Santana but decided to call instead. Santana was probably with a patient but Brittany decided saying thank you was better as a voice mail than a text.

The phone rang several times and Brittany was ready for Santana's voice mail to come on.

"Hey Britt." Santana answered out of breath.

"I didn't expect you to answer I was going to leave a message for you."

"I just finished up with a patient when my phone vibrated and I ran to my office so we could have some privacy that's why I'm out of breath, well that, and the fact that I'm talking to you. So how is your first day going so far?"

"It's going ok."

"Just ok?"

"Everything is great except I'm trying to type a syllabus for one of my classes and because of my cast it's taking forever so I'm just a little frustrated. I called to thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"You're welcome Britt. I hate to cut this call short but I have to see my next patient. I'm already behind schedule today. Hopefully, I'll see you tonight. Hope the rest of your day goes great. Bye Britt."

"Bye Santana."

Brittany spent the next hour struggling to type on her laptop. She was glad when her phone vibrated letting her knows she had a text message because she could use a break.

_**The Baby Maker aka Vibrator Virgin: **__Sorry I had to end our call so quickly. If you want I can help you type your syllabuses tonight. Just let know. I'll be more than happy to help. xoxo_

_**Vibrator Vixen:**__ Thanks for the offer but I know how tired you are at the end of the day. You deserve to relax. I'll manage on my own to meet the deadline on Wednesday for submitting my syllabuses to the Head of the Department. I just may have to pull a couple of all nighters to get it done._

_**The Baby Maker aka Vibrator Virgin: **__This isn't up for debate I'm helping you. I should be done home by 6 tonight. I'll stop and get us Chinese and after we eat we will start working on your syllabuses. _

_**Vibrator Vixen: **__Ok, I give up you can help me. I should be home by 6 if I'm going to be late I'll text you. See you tonight. xoxo_

_**The Baby Maker aka Vibrato Virgin: **__See you tonight. xoxo_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana got off the elevator on the first floor and walked towards Brittany's apartment carrying the bag of Chinese takeout. She had gotten off work earlier than she thought because her last patient for the day had canceled her appointment. Santana hadn't heard from Brittany so she was assuming she would be home by 6, it was now 5:30.

Santana knocked on Brittany's apartment door a few times but Brittany didn't answer so she assumed Brittany must not be home yet. She decided to use the spare key Brittany had given her over the weekend. Brittany told Santana she wanted her to have the spare key to her apartment just in case she ever needed her to look in on LT while she was working late or something. The truth was Brittany liked the idea of Santana having a key to her apartment.

Santana unlocked the door and walked into the apartment. She looked over in the corner of the living room where LT's bed was and there the cat laid with his leg still in a pink cast. Santana couldn't help but smile at the cat. She would never admit it to anyone, not even Brittany, but she had grown quite fond of LT. Santana knelt down and stroked LT's fur. He still didn't purr for her but she could tell by the way he leaned into her touch that he enjoyed it.

"I'm going to take this food to the kitchen and get it ready for when your Mommy comes home in a few minutes." Santana stood up and started to walk to the kitchen with the bag of Chinese food but stopped when she heard something.

Santana stood there listening carefully and sure enough a few seconds later she heard the sound again. The sound was coming from the direction of Brittany's bedroom. Santana looked back at LT and put her index finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. She realized what she had just done and felt foolish for telling a cat to be quiet. Santana walked over to the coffee table in the living room and sat the bag of food on it before walking slowly and quietly towards Brittany's bedroom down the small hallway.

When Santana got close enough to see Brittany's bedroom door she noticed it was half opened like it was the day she watched Brittany dance. "Mmmmmm" was heard coming from the bedroom. Whoever was in there was very pleased with what was going on in the bedroom. Santana stood there frozen debating whether she should look into the bedroom or not. If Brittany was in there why didn't she answer the door when Santana had knocked several times? Was Brittany in the bedroom with another woman? Santana decided to look quickly into the bedroom to see who was there and what they were doing.

Santana moved the couple of steps closer to the door so she could see inside Brittany's bedroom. It took a few seconds for her brain to register what she was actually seeing. Brittany was lying on her back on the bed facing towards the headboard of the bed so Santana couldn't see her face only the back of her blonde head. All Brittany was wearing was a light blue tank top. She was naked from the waist down. Santana swallowed hard when she saw Brittany's half naked body. She knew she should leave and not watch what Brittany was doing but she couldn't make her legs move from the spot.

Brittany's legs were spread open as wide as they could be spread open. Santana stared in amazement at Brittany's flexibility. Santana could hear a buzzing sound which confused her until she saw where Brittany's right hand was located. Her hand was located between her legs and the buzzing noise Santana assumed was a vibrator of some kind. From the way Brittany was moving her hips and moaning Santana knew the vibrator must doing one hell of a job.

Brittany took her hand away from between her legs briefly to adjust the vibrator that was on her right index finger. When Santana saw it she knew it was one of those finger clit vibrators. Santana had never tried one herself but she had read about them online. Brittany started moaning louder as her lips moved quicker has she used the vibrator on her clit. Santana could only imagine how swollen and sensitive Brittany's clit was and it started to make her own clit throb. Brittany's moans were driving Santana crazy and she knew she shouldn't be there watching and listening to Brittany pleasure herself but she couldn't make her legs move. It was like her shoes were nailed to the floor.

A few more loud moans and Brittany screamed out as she reached her climax. "Santana" Brittany screamed out which made Santana freak out for a minute thinking Brittany knew she was watching her and she was yelling at her for watching but she soon realized Brittany screamed out her name when she reached her climax and came. This turned Santana on so much her body was burning and she felt sweat form on her forehead.

Brittany laid there for a few minutes breathing heavily while coming down from her climax. A few minutes later she took the finger vibrator off and picked up a larger vibrator that was laying the bed beside her. Santana hadn't even noticed the vibrator laying there. Brittany picked up a tube of lube that was laying there and rubbed some on the vibrator. The action of watching Brittany rub the lube on the vibrator turned Santana on even further. Her clit was throbbing and her vagina walls felt like they were constricting on their own from just waiting Brittany handle the vibrator. Santana couldn't believe Brittany needed any lube on the vibrator because while she was using the finger vibrator there were definite sounds that indicated Brittany was already extremely wet.

Brittany turned the pink vibrator on and Santana noticed it was a vibrator that also had clit stimulator on it and that it was vibrating. Brittany once again opened her legs as wide as she could possible open them. She then carefully and gently pushed the vibrator into her vagina. She moaned and made the most adorable squeaking noise as she put the vibrator in further and further. Santana loved hearing Brittany moan and squeak and wondered if she would make those noises if they ever have sex.

Santana noticed Brittany left the vibrator in for a few seconds once it was in her vagina all the way. She moved her hips up and down. Santana wanted to burst into the room and take control of the vibrator but she remained frozen in her spot watching.

Brittany began moving the vibrator in and out while her hips met each thrust of the vibrator. She moaned and shouted 'oh' over and over. Santana's panties were soaked with her own arousal and she wanted to put her hand down in her pants and rub her clit to give herself a release to her arousal but she was so concentrated on Brittany she couldn't find the energy to do it.

Brittany's thrusts with the vibrator were faster and by her moans Santana could tell she was close to having another orgasm. Finally she reached her climax and once again she shouted out Santana's name. Brittany laid there coming down from her climax and carefully removed the vibrator from her vagina and laid in on the bed beside her. After a few minutes Brittany sat up on the bed which caused Santana to snap out of her staring and leering. Brittany's back was to the door so she didn't see Santana standing there in the doorway.

Santana's feet finally moved so she quickly yet quietly walked back into the living room. She was in panic and didn't know what to do. She decided she'd take the Chinese food and leave the apartment and return a few minutes later like she hadn't even been there at all. Santana picked the bag of food off from the coffee table and was walking toward the apartment door when…"Hey Santana. I didn't hear you come in. Glad you feel comfortable using the key I gave you."

Santana looked up at Brittany who was still wearing her tank top and she had put on a pair of shorts. "I-I d-did knock first." Santana stuttered out.

"It's ok. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we eat before we start working on my syllabuses. I can't thank you enough for helping me with them. You can get the food ready and get us a couple bottles of water while I take a shower. I promise I'll be quick." Brittany smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Santana sat the Chinese food back down on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. It was then she was reminded at just how wet her panties were and how uncomfortable she was going to be the rest of the night. Santana started replaying over in the head what she had seen Brittany doing with the vibrators.

"Santana…San." Santana looked up when she heard Brittany calling her name. "Wow, your mind was definitely somewhere else because I called you name like six times before I got you attention."

Santana looked up at Brittany who had changed into a different tank top and shorts. Her hair was wet from her shower. Santana was finding it difficult to speak. "Sorry about that."

Brittany walked out of the living room and came back with a clean bath towel. She threw the towel at Santana who wasn't expecting it so it hit her face and dropped to her lap. She looked at Brittany confused. "San, I thought you could use a cold shower and oh by the way there is a clean pair of my panties folded up in the towel. Yours must be soaked through after watching me get off with my vibrators. Next time feel free to join me or you can just watch whichever turns you on the most." Brittany winked at Santana and picked up the bag of food from the coffee table and walked to the kitchen.

Santana sat there for a few minutes processing what had just happened. Brittany knew she was watching her the whole time but how could that be because she was quiet and didn't make a sound.

Brittany walked back out to the living room. "You're wondering how I knew you were watching me. Your breathing was a little loud plus when I heard you using the key to unlock the door I ran to my bedroom. I knew once you heard me moan you would investigate where the noise came from. I just thought I'd give a preview of what is to come."

"Wanky." Santana rolled her eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Santana took a long cold shower but it didn't completely take away the aching feeling she felt between her legs. There was only one thing that was going to take that away. Santana was mad at herself for not following her instinct and joining Brittany in her vibrator session, especially when she found out afterwards that Brittany knew she was watching the whole time. Brittany had planned the whole thing she was trying to get to Santana as it was working. Santana fell for her plan hook, line, and sinker.

Santana dried her body after taking her cold shower and stared at the panties Brittany had given her to put on. They were panties that Brittany had actual worn and thinking about it made the aching and throbbing between Santana's legs increase. For God's sake the panties were clean it wasn't like Brittany gave her some she had worn the day before. Santana decided to go commando and put her dress pants back on. The pants were rough and the friction they created wasn't helping the throbbing between her legs. Santana wondered if before they ate she had time to run up to the penthouse and put on some more comfortable clothes.

Santana was about to leave the bathroom when she looked at her own panties lying on the bathroom floor. They were soaked where her arousal had overflowed while she was watching Brittany's vibrator show. She could take them and wash them but where she going to put them for now? She didn't really want to put them in her pants pocket. So she decided to just throw them in the small bathroom garbage can. Santana looked at herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom to face Brittany.

Santana found Brittany sitting at her small kitchen table with the Chinese takeout food surrounding her while she was reading something on her laptop. She looked up from her laptop "It's about time. I'm starving but I didn't want to start eating without you." Santana just stood there by the table not moving so Brittany looked at her. "San sit down and eat. I really need to start working on the syllabuses for my classes."

Santana couldn't believe how quickly Brittany could change gears. One minute she was putting on a vibrator show and the next she was all serious about work. "Um…I think I'm going to upstairs real quick and change into something more comfortable. You can start eating I'll be right back." Santana hurried to the front door and left before Brittany could say anything. She hurried to the elevator and once inside the elevator she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When Santana returned to Brittany's apartment about fifteen minutes later she knocked on the door until Brittany answered. Brittany opened the door and walked back to the kitchen table where she had started eating the Chinese food. "Why didn't you use your key instead of knocking? You afraid I might be pleasuring myself again?" Brittany giggled and Santana turned red.

Santana and Brittany ate in almost total silence. Brittany noticed Santana keep kind of squirming in her chair. At first she didn't say anything but after about five minutes of watching Santana squirm she had to say something. "Are you ok? You know where the bathroom is if you have to go."

Santana's felt her face get warm. She had hoped Brittany hadn't noticed her squirming. Even though she changed into shorts and tank top when she went up to the penthouse the aching and throbbing was still persistent between her legs. She was now wishing she had taken the time to take care of the aching and throbbing when she had gone to change her clothes.

"I'm fine just a little antsy tonight I guess." Santana tried to make it sound like was no big deal.

"Antsy is the right word because you sure are acting like you have ants in your pants." Brittany smiled and winked at Santana which of course made the throbbing more intense.

After they finished eating they moved to the couch to start working on Brittany's class syllabuses. Santana sat on the couch with the laptop on her lap while Brittany told her what to type. They had been working for almost three hours when Santana put the laptop on the coffee table and stretched her back. She suddenly felt hands massaging her lower back. That was it Santana couldn't take it any longer.

Santana turned to Brittany and practically lunged at her as she started kissing her. The kiss was none like the two had shared before. This kiss was passionate and full of emotion. Brittany was surprised at first but then she started kissing Santana back with just as much passion. The kiss ended with them both breathing heavily.

"W-what was that f-for?" Brittany stuttered out.

Santana smirked because for once it was Brittany who was speechless and not her. She didn't answer Brittany's question she just lunged in again and started another kiss. This time though after a few seconds Brittany pulled away. "Whoa, slow down. Playtime was earlier you missed your chance."

Santana decided Brittany wasn't pushing her away that easy so she leaned in for another kiss but Brittany again pulled away. "If you wanted to some sexy times you should've joined me earlier when you had the chance."

Santana quickly got up from the couch. "I have been dealing with a throbbing between my legs since your little vibrator show and now you are seriously going to push me away!" Santana paced around because she was angry and frustrated.

"Maybe you should go up to your place and finally use that vibrator. You will definitely feel better and you will stop being such a grump."

"You don't get it do you? I don't want to use that stupid vibrator. All I want is you. I want to make love to you." Santana turned away from Brittany because now she felt angry tears starting to fill her eyes.

Brittany sat on the couch speechless. They had talked about their strong and growing feelings for one another but hearing Santana say she wanted to make love to her was something entirely different. Brittany knew she should say or do something but she just sat there on the couch. After a couple of minutes passed Santana walked to the front door and walked out of the apartment.

Brittany continued to sit on the couch and when she realized what had just happened the tears fell down her face. No one had ever told her they wanted to make love to her. It was always just the physical act of having sex from the initial arousal to the orgasm.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Santana got up before Quinn and Rachel and went to work early because she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She just wanted to get to work and focus on her patients. After leaving Brittany's apartment she went right to bed but was only able to sleep for a few hours. It was going to be a long day with many cups of coffee needed to keep her going.

Santana couldn't believe she told Brittany she wanted to make love to her. Even though it was the way she felt she had no idea what made her say it out loud. Maybe the teasing and sexual frustration had gotten to her. Her emotional declaration with no response from Brittany did one thing, it stopped the throbbing between her legs.

Santana sat at her desk at work trying to concentrate the files of the patients she would be seeing but it was no use Brittany kept creeping into her thoughts. They had gotten three of Brittany's class syllabuses done the night before and there was one more she needed to do and according to Brittany it was the one that needed the most detail. Santana had promised to help her and she never broke a promise.

_**The Baby Make aka Vibrator Virgin**__: What time tonight do you want to work on your last class syllabus?_

Santana watched her phone for five minutes waiting for a reply but when none came she went back to getting ready for her patients.

When Brittany got the text her she got teary eyed because Santana was still willing to help her even though she had hurt her the night before when she had let her walk out the door without acknowledging what she had said about making love.

The morning luckily went by quickly for Santana. Now it was lunchtime and she again sitting at her desk lost in her thoughts about Brittany. There had been no reply to the text she had sent earlier so she was beginning to think her words the night before had scared Brittany away.

Santana was just about to leave work for the day when she got a reply to her text.

_**Vibrator Vixen:**__ Thanks for the offer but one of the administrative assistants is going to help me with my syllabus._

Santana felt her heart break because the text said it all. Brittany didn't want her help which meant she didn't want to see her. Santana decided to go home, take a hot bath, and go to bed early since she didn't sleep well the night before. However, she wasn't sure she would be able to sleep any better tonight.

It was after 9 PM when Brittany finally got home from work. She had to explain every little detail to the administrative assistant that helped her with her syllabus. Santana and her worked much better together and got more done the night before in less time.

When Brittany opened her door she saw an envelope on the floor that someone must have slide under her door. After putting her bag down she picked up the envelope. Her first name only was written on the outside of the envelope. She recognized the writing immediately. It was Santana's. She remembers telling Santana that for someone in the medical profession that she had very neat and readable handwriting.

Brittany sat on the couch and opened the envelope. She took out the folded piece of paper.

_Brittany,_

_I thought that I had better give you your spare key back. _

_Santana_

Brittany turned the envelope upside down and let the key fall onto the coffee table. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall as her emotions overtook her. Santana and she had only met a few weeks ago and yet it felt like she had lost someone she had known for a lifetime. Why was so hard for her to admit that she wanted Santana to make love to her? No vibrator just Santana.

XXXXXXXXXX

A month had passed without Santana and Brittany talking to or seeing one another. Both were miserable of course but neither knew how to approach the other one and talk. Santana was convinced Brittany didn't want to ever see her again. While Brittany was sure she had hurt Santana so badly that she would never forgive her. Quinn and Rachel didn't know what do to help them. They had seen Brittany a few times and saw how sad she was and living with Santana was no picnic. Santana was withdrawn and spent time alone in her room but there were times she was terribly moody and bitchy.

One Friday night Brittany had just gotten home from work and was about to take a hot bath to relax when her cell phone rang. She saw it was Quinn and almost didn't answer because things had been a little awkward between them since her and Santana were no longer talking. Brittany decided to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Brittany it's Quinn. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Actually I just got home from work and was going to take a hot bath and relax."

"I'm sorry to bother you but we need your help. We wouldn't bother you but everyone else is busy."

"What can I do to help you?" Brittany remembers how much Quinn and Rachel helped her when she broke her wrist.

"It's Santana. She's being discharged from the hospital in the morning…"

Brittany cut Quinn off. "Santana's in the hospital. Why?" Brittany's voice trembled with emotion which Quinn noticed.

"On Wednesday night she had to have her appendix removed. It was almost ready to burst. She hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days but you know Santana she didn't tell anyone."

"Is she ok?" Brittany sniffled.

"Yeah she's fine. She has been driving the nurses crazy at the hospital. I think they will glad to see her leave. The reason I called is that she is being discharged in the morning and there's no one who can pick her up. Rachel and I are going to a family wedding and Santana's parents are on a cruise. We were wondering if you could pick her up, bring her home, and stay with her until Rachel and I get back from the wedding. We will skip the reception so we can come home earlier. Brittany, we know things between you and Santana fell apart but we don't know what else to do."

Brittany thought for a moment. "What about Santana's brother? I remember her saying he lives in LA."

Quinn rolled her eyes because she had forgotten about Marco. She and Rachel had hoped with them and Santana's parents not being able to pick Santana up that Brittany would do it. They wanted to get Brittany and Santana together so they would see each other and realize how much they miss one another.

"I forgot all about Marco. I'll give him a call and see if he can pick Santana up in the morning. If he can't…"

Brittany once again interrupted Quinn. "I'll pick her up. You don't need to call Marco."

Quinn smiled on the other end of the phone. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't have any plans for the weekend. Why don't you and Rachel plan on going to the wedding reception too? I can take care of Santana."

"Oh ok. Thanks. I'll text you Santana's room number and what time she is be discharged. Thanks again Brittany."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye Brittany."

When Quinn got off the phone she smiled at Rachel and nodded her head yes. They really did need someone to pick up Santana. They had just hoped it would be Brittany.

Brittany was relaxing in her hot bath thinking about Santana. She felt terrible Santana had her appendix out and she didn't even know it. A part of her was nervous about seeing Santana again and a part of her was excited.

XXXXXXXXX

Santana was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed waiting to be picked up and taken home. The nurse had already gone over her discharge instructions and given her the prescription for antibiotics she would need to get filled on the way home. All she needed now was a ride home and she would once again be a free woman.

The nurse came into her hospital room with a wheelchair. "Your ride is here. She stopped at the nurses' station to let us know she was here. I found out she was parked in the parking lot so I told her to bring her car around to the area where we discharge patients."

Santana reluctantly got into the wheelchair because she knew it was hospital policy that a patient when being discharged had to be taken to the car in a wheelchair by a nurse. The nurse carefully put Santana's bag on her lap and gave Santana the balloons to hold that Quinn and Rachel had gotten her. She felt like a fool holding the balloons as the nurse wheeled her to the elevator and down to the discharge area. It felt like everyone was staring at her.

Brittany moved her car from the parking to the discharge exit area by the hospital. She watched as a couple of patients being discharged got into cars to leave. Then she saw her and for the first time in a month she actually felt alive and happy. She couldn't help but smile at the grumpy look on Santana's face. She looked so cute holding her get well balloons. Brittany noticed Santana and the nurse looking around so Brittany knew it was her cue to get out of the car. She let out a deep breath and opened the car door and got out.

The nurse saw Brittany first. "There she is." The nurse started pushing the wheelchair toward Brittany's car. Santana looked up and saw Brittany. At first she thought she must be dreaming. The nurse stopped by the passenger side door of Brittany's car. Brittany noticed Santana wasn't looking at her at her all. The nurse handed Brittany Santana's bag and the balloons so she could put them in the back seat of the car. The nurse helped Santana in the passenger seat. She wished Santana good luck and speedy recovery.

Brittany gathered herself before opening the car door. She had just got in the car and closed the car door when Santana spoke. "Why are you here?" Santana's voice was quite raspy.

Brittany looked over at Santana who was looking straight ahead and then it hit Brittany. "You didn't know I was picking you up did you?" Santana shook her head no. Brittany banged her head on the steering wheel a couple of times. "I'm sorry I messed up again. I should've known Quinn and Rachel were setting us up. I'm so stupid sometimes I can't see what is right in front of me."

When Santana saw Brittany standing by her car she was shocked and the hurt feelings came back but now seeing her so upset all she wanted to do was hug her.

"It's not your fault and you're not stupid. It's Quinn. She's a conniving bitch. She told me she was picking me before going to the wedding. How about we just go home? I'm sure you have plans for the day. I do need to stop at the pharmacy and get a prescription filled if you have time." Santana's voice sounded like she had laryngitis and Brittany was concerned but she didn't dare ask about it.

"We can stop at get your prescription no problem, just tell me which pharmacy to go to." Brittany started the car and drove away from the hospital. She couldn't believe Quinn would do this to her and to say she was angry was an understatement and Brittany hardly ever got angry.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the pharmacy Santana started to get out of the car. "No you stay in the car I'll get your prescription." Brittany said it with such force that Santana didn't dare argue. She had noticed Brittany clenching her jaw since they left the hospital. Brittany seemed angry and Santana couldn't blame her because she was angry herself.

Once Brittany had gone into the pharmacy Santana sent Quinn a text message.

_**Santana:**_ _You are in so much fucking trouble Fabray and your little sidekick too. How dare you set Brittany and I up like this? I'm angry which should worry you greatly by the way. I'm upset because you have made Brittany angry and I have never seen her angry before. You both will pay._

_**Quinn:**__ Someone had to do something because you 2 are acting like children. Everything just fell into place for her picking you up because we were all busy. Grow up and tell her how you feel. Rach and I are tired of you being moody and bitchy. For once in your life take a chance._

Santana didn't respond to Quinn's text.

When they got back to the apartment building Santana wouldn't let Brittany help her out of the car. It hurt to move but not too bad. They took her appendix out using laparoscopic surgery so she has 4 very small incisions instead of one large one from regular surgery.

Brittany carried Santana's bag and balloons into the penthouse for her. Santana went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Brittany was still standing by the door when she came back. "Um…thanks for picking me up. I will deal with Quinn and Rachel."

"Quinn said I should stay with until they get back." Brittany said looking at her shoes.

Santana shook her head, "No, you don't need to do that. I'll be fine on my own. I'm just going to go lie down and watch TV. Thanks again."

"I really don't think you should be alone you just had surgery. I'm going to stay and I promise you won't even know I'm here."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to go to my bedroom. You can watch TV or whatever you want to do." Santana walked slowly to her bedroom. She had just gotten comfy in bed when there was soft knock on her door. "Come in."

Brittany opened the door halfway. "I was just wondering if you were hungry. I can fix you some soup or something."

"No, they gave me lunch at the hospital. You go ahead and eat I'm sure you are probably hungry."

"I'm not hungry I'm fine. I just wanted to make you lunch if you were hungry." Brittany for some reason found herself close to tears which Santana noticed and it broke her heart.

"Thanks if I need anything I'll let you know." Santana's voice was really cracking.

"I'll just be watching TV in the living room if you need me…I mean if need anything of course you don't need me." Brittany got all flustered with her what she had said.

Brittany was about to close the door when…"Britt, I just noticed you got your cast off."

"Yeah last week."

"I bet it feels good to have it off."

"It does. Lord Tubbington got his off this week so we both are cast free now. You rest." Brittany shut the door.

Santana laid there thinking about the promise she had made to LT not to hurt Brittany. She didn't realize she had hurt Brittany until she saw how sad she was today. She had thought Brittany just didn't want her around anymore.

Santana woke up when she heard knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She barely got the words out because of her throat.

Brittany stuck her head in the door. "I'm sorry I woke you didn't I?"

"It's ok what time is it?"

"It's 5 o'clock."

"I slept for a long time. I need to take my antibiotic soon anyway."

"I just wanted you to know that Quinn and Rachel are back from wedding. They didn't stay long at the reception. I wanted to um say goodbye before I left and tell you I hope you get well soon." Brittany's voice was shaking with emotion like earlier.

"Thanks again for picking me up at the hospital."

"No problem. I'd better go."

"Ok. Britt? Can we maybe talk?"

Brittany opened the door and walked to the foot of Santana's bed. "Yeah, I'd like that. When you are feeling better give me call."

"I was thinking we could talk now if you have time." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes for the first time all day.

"I can talk now. I do need to go to my apartment and check on Lord Tubbington first."

"Of course go check on LT you've been here with me all day."

"I'll be back in a little while though." Brittany said as she walked out of the door.

Santana remembered the last words of Quinn's text. _For once in your life take a chance._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Santana stood in her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her hair was up in the ponytail and it looked all frizzy. One of the nurses had helped wash her hair that morning before she was discharged from the hospital using some generic shampoo. Santana had her favorite shampoo and conditioner she used. She looked like she was sick and well she kind of is since she had appendicitis and surgery. Suddenly she felt like a little kid when she was sick and wished her mother was there to take care of her. She was broken out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"San, are you okay?" It was Quinn.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll be right out." Santana looked herself in the mirror one more time and then opened the bathroom door and walked to her bed.

Quinn and Rachel both stood there looking at her with scared looks on their faced. "We are sorry about not telling you Brittany was picking you up at the hospital. We were only trying to help but I guess we should've minded our own business." Quinn spoke while playing with her hands.

"It's ok. No need to apologize. I know you were only trying to help." Santana said as she was struggling to get her pillows stacked up in a comfortable position.

Quinn and Rachel both hurried over to help with the pillows. "You were so angry when you texted Quinn earlier and threatened us." Rachel's voice trembled a bit.

"I'm not angry now. Brittany's coming back up in a few minutes so we can talk." Santana said as she carefully lay back on her pillows.

Quinn and Rachel both got huge smiles on their faces. "That's great Santana. I made some homemade chicken soup yesterday. How about I warm some up for you and make your favorite toasted cheese sandwich?" Quinn said.

"That sounds great. I'm kind of hungry. Can you make the same thing for Britt? I told her to eat whatever she wanted while she waited for you guys to come back from the reception but I don't think she ate anything."

"I'll be more than happy to make the same for Brittany." Quinn said as her and Rachel left Santana's bedroom.

Quinn and Rachel were in the kitchen fixing the soup and sandwiches when Brittany returned. Quinn let her in the door and asked her to join them in the kitchen. Brittany took a sit on one of kitchen stools. She suddenly felt nervous.

"Brittany, we wanted to apologize for setting you up when you went to pick Santana up from the hospital." Rachel spoke as she made the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"It's ok. I was a bit angry at first but now I'm not." Brittany struggled with her words because the atmosphere in the kitchen was just a bit off for some reason.

Quinn went over and leaned across the kitchen counter so she was face to face with Brittany. "Brittany, Rachel and I both like you a lot. That said if you plan on continuing to hurt Santana we would prefer that you disappear from her life all together. We know it isn't our decision, it's Santana's, but I have never seen her so depress and upset as she has been this past month. There were a few nights I heard her crying and that never happens. Santana is a strong, independent young woman but somehow whatever happened between two got has made her vulnerable. I don't know what happened between you two because she didn't tell us. Santana keeps things like private. We just don't want to see Santana hurt anymore than she has already been hurt so whatever you two are going to talk about we ask that you be honest with her."

Brittany swallowed hard and spoke softly, "I know I hurt Santana and I regretted it the minute it happened. I haven't known how to make things right with her until I saw her today. I know what I have to do and I promise you both I won't hurt Santana again. I'm going to go to her room now unless there's something else you want to say to me."

"No there's nothing else we want to say to you. We are fixing soup and sandwiches for both Santana and you." Quinn said leaving the counter and going to the stove to stir the soup.

"You don't have to fix anything for me to eat. I'm fine." Brittany said quietly still thinking about Santana crying at night.

"Santana insisted we make something for you to eat too because she doubted you had eaten all day. You go ahead to her room we'll bring the food to you in a few minutes." Quinn said while she got plates and bowls out of the kitchen cupboard.

"Ok, thanks." Brittany said as she got up from the stool and walked to Santana's room.

Brittany stood outside Santana's bedroom door for a few seconds before knocking softly. When she heard Santana tell her to come in she entered the room. Santana was lying in bed with her pillows piled up behind her back and head. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Brittany walk into the room. Brittany couldn't look at Santana when saw the smile because she felt guilty. After what she did she didn't deserve that smile.

"Hey". Santana said her voice cracking.

"Hi, you know we can talk another time. Your voice sounds like it must hurt a lot when you talk." Brittany was feeling nervous about their talk.

"It's ok. My voice is like this from the breathing tube they put down my throat during surgery. It irritated by vocal chords but to be honest I sound worse than it feels. I'll be ok. Sit down."

Brittany looked around the bedroom. Santana's bedroom was really big. It was like the size of half of her tiny apartment. After all Santana, Quinn, and Rachel lived in the penthouse. Brittany decided to sit on the love seat sofa in the corner of the room. She sat down and started looking at her hands.

Santana scowled. Brittany had chosen to sit as far away from her as possible. This wasn't the usual Brittany who was always sitting as close as possible to Santana. Santana tried not to read too much into Brittany not wanting to be close to her but she couldn't help it. What if Brittany sat so far away from her because she didn't want to give Santana the wrong I idea about how she felt about her?

"I told Lord Tubbington about your appendix and surgery. He was very upset that he didn't know you were in the hospital. He would've at least sent you some flowers. Lord Tubbington hopes you get well soon." Brittany said in same quiet voice she used in the kitchen.

Santana got the feeling that Brittany was using LT to say how she was really feeling herself but Santana decided to play along. "You tell LT thanks and that his concern means a lot to me."

There was a light knock on the door. "Soups ready." Quinn said and Santana told her to come in.

Quinn walked in with Rachel right behind her. They both were carrying a tray of food. Quinn stopped quickly when she saw Brittany was sitting way over in the corner on the love seat and Rachel almost ran into the back of her. Rachel recovered quickly and walked over to Brittany handing her the tray. "Here is your soup and sandwich along with a bottle of water." Brittany thanked her as she took the tray.

Quinn walked over to the bed and sat the tray down for Santana so it was easy for her reach. "Well you two enjoy your food. If you need anything else just let us know." Quinn and Rachel walked out of the bedroom.

Brittany sat on the loveseat with the tray on her lap. She couldn't help but watch as Santana carefully took a spoonful of her soup and ate it. Brittany thought how she should be taking care of Santana by sitting on the bed with her and feeding her the soup. Brittany didn't realize she was staring until she felt Santana's eyes on her. She looked into Santana's eyes and then looked away. "Quinn makes some of the best chicken soup I've ever eaten." Santana said hoping to easy some of the tension that she suddenly felt in the room.

Brittany ate a spoonful of soup and it was delicious. "The soup is delicious."

For the next several minutes the two ate in silence. Brittany glanced up and noticed Santana had eaten about half of her soup and half of her sandwich. Santana moved the tray away from her.

"You feeling ok?" Brittany asked softly.

"I'm fine. It's going to take a few days for me to get my appetite back."

"I'm done eating so how about I take our trays to the kitchen and then we can talk that is if you are still up to it?" Brittany stood up from the loveseat with her tray.

"I still want to talk unless for some reason you've changed your mind." Santana was feeling Brittany's nervousness about talking.

"No, I still want to talk. Can I bring you anything from kitchen?" Brittany asked standing beside the bed with her tray.

"No I'm fine." Santana smiled at Brittany but Brittany wasn't looking at her.

Brittany took Santana's tray in her free hand but when she got to the bedroom door she couldn't open it because she had a tray in each hand. She suddenly was embarrassed and her face turned beet red. She set one of the trays on the dresser by the door and then opened the door. She picked up the tray and left the bedroom.

Santana wondered how she was going to start their talk. Should she apologize but what would she apologize for? She didn't really do anything wrong when she told Brittany she wanted to make love to her. Maybe she should just come right out and ask Brittany how she truly feels about her. Brittany had admitted she was attracted to her and that she was falling hard for her but what exactly did that mean?

Brittany walked back into the bedroom and walked back to the loveseat and sat down. She was beyond nervous about their talk. What if she said something to make the situation worse?

"Britt, I think it would be easier for us to talk if you were a little closer to me. There's more than enough room on the bed for you to sit." Santana's bed was huge just for one person.

Brittany slowly got up and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and turned she was facing Santana. Santana wished Brittany didn't seem so nervous to be near her but at least she was sitting closer than before.

"Um…Britt, about the night I said I wanted to…" Before Santana could finish her thought she was interrupted by Brittany.

"No please let me talk first." Brittany looked at Santana who nodded her head telling her to go on. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you said you wanted to make love to me. I could see the hurt look on your face when you left my apartment and it broke my heart."

Santana interrupted Brittany, "It's ok I still can't believe I said I wanted to make love to you. I have never said that to another woman. I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that to you."

"It's not ok. I should've said something to acknowledge what you had said to me. To be honest, and I know this isn't a very good excuse, it was the first time anyone has ever said they wanted to make love to me and I didn't know how to respond. It was like I was paralyzed and couldn't speak or move."

"If you don't feel the same way I can understand why you wouldn't know what to say or do." Santana said looking down at the quilt on her bed.

Brittany moved closer to Santana on the bed and took her hand. "That's just it. I do feel the same way about you. I know since we met I've been teasing you about your vibrator and my vibrator collection, and in the beginning it was just teasing but then I got to know you. I told you that I was falling hard for you and that is true but it doesn't really express my true feelings for you. A couple of times I thought I was in love but when I had sex with those women it felt the same as it did with other women or even when I used my vibrators, it was all physical. I thought when you loved someone the sex was supposed to be different, you know more intimate. Since my feelings for those women never lasted very long I thought it must have been infatuation. What if we have sex and it isn't any different? What If I can't make love to you because I don't know how?"

Brittany stopped to gauge Santana's reaction but Santana sat there expressionless. "I'm sorry I'm not really good at expressing my feelings I probably should just go." Brittany started to get up from the bed but Santana grabbed her arm and held back.

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany. At first Brittany didn't kiss her back because she wondered what Santana was doing but then she let her feelings take over and she kissed her back. After a couple of minutes they broke apart a little breathless.

"Britt, I love that you enjoy sex and that you have a vibrator collection. I'm not even sure if I've ever made love to another woman. To be honest the sex felt different with my last girlfriend than it had with any other woman but that didn't last so I guess it wasn't true love. What I want to know from you is what you felt when we just kissed. I want to know the feelings you felt in your heart."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and for the first time she saw the softness of her look. The hurt from earlier was gone. "When we kissed I felt like I never wanted it to end. My whole body was warm in a way which I'd never felt before. It wasn't like when you get hot when you're sexually aroused. When we stopped kissing the warm feeling didn't go away and I still feel it now."

Santana smiled, "I feel the same way." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany again. When the kissed ended they stayed close together and gazed into each other eyes. "I love you Britt."

Hearing those words from Santana literally took Brittany's breath away. "I love you too."

The two smiled at one another and then kissed again. Santana moved closer to Brittany and wince in pain and stopped. She had forgotten about just having surgery. "Shit that hurt." Santana carefully lay back on the pillows that were piled up to support her head and back.

"Are you ok San?" Brittany asked with concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine. I just kind of forgot I just had surgery. Do you ever think we will both be healthy at the same time so we can at least make out?"

Brittany carefully laid down and snuggled close to Santana. "I know that day will come soon or later. Besides, I definitely think it will be worth the wait." Santana smiled and kissed the top of Brittany's head.

A few hours later Quinn and Rachel knocked on the bedroom door and when there was no answer they opened the door just enough so they could peek in. Santana and Brittany were both fast asleep snuggled together. Quinn quietly shut the door. "Good thing the penthouse is huge because I have a feeling Brittany will be moving in soon." Rachel smiled, "Great that means I can practice my singing on Lord Tubbington I know how much he enjoyed my rendition of the song 'Memories' from the Broadway show Cats."

**A/N: Sexy times will be coming up. After all Santana's got to use her vibrator sometime. Also, for you those of asked about an update for Becoming a Family it is coming very soon. **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_This chapter starts off where the last one ended. _

Brittany woke up in complete darkness. It took her a few seconds to remember where she because her bedroom was never this dark. Brittany looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it read 3:30 AM. She sensed that Santana wasn't in bed so she reached over beside her and sure enough her hand met cold sheets. She couldn't help but wonder just how long Santana hadn't been in bed. It was then she noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door in Santana's bedroom.

Brittany reached over and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand. She blinked her eyes as they got used to going from darkness to light. She got out of bed and walked over to the closed bathroom door lightly knocking on it hoping she didn't scare Santana. "Santana are you ok?" Brittany said softly.

"I'm fine just a little issue with my stomach. Go back to bed. I'll be out in a minute." Santana's voice sounded tired which concerned Brittany.

"Do you want me to go get Quinn and Rachel?" Brittany said through the bathroom door.

"No, don't wake them up. I'm really fine it just a side effect of my surgery. I'll be fine really go back to bed." Santana voice was a bit louder this time so Brittany walked back to the bed and got in under the covers to wait for Santana.

About five minutes later Santana came out of the bathroom walking slowly because even though she has only four small incisions from her surgery she is still a little sore. Brittany watched as Santana carefully got into bed and laid down. Brittany sat up and pulled the covers over Santana's body. Santana gave Brittany a small smile.

They laid there for a couple of minutes in silence before Santana spoke. "Britt, can you turn the light off please."

"Um…sure." Brittany reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

After a few more minutes of silence Santana once again spoke. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No." Brittany answered quickly.

"I only ask because I can hear you breathing and feel how tense your body is laying here. If you need the light on go ahead and turn it on." Santana's voice was soft.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I just don't like being in complete darkness but once I get back to sleep I'll be ok. You need your rest and I don't want the light to keep you up." Brittany tried to sound like she was in control of the situation.

They were once again silent. "Sponge Bob." Santana said with a smile on her face that Brittany couldn't see because of the darkness.

Brittany was confused, "What do you mean Sponge Bob?"

"The day I watched you dancing in your bedroom when you didn't know I was there I saw your Sponge Bob nightlight. Now I know why you have it." Santana still had a smile on her face.

Brittany was embarrassed Santana had seen her Sponge Bob nightlight. When Brittany didn't respond Santana turned on the lamp on her nightstand. She looked over at Brittany who immediately turned her head away from Santana. "Hey what's wrong? You know I'm only picking on you about the nightlight. I actually think it's kind of cute. We can get one to put in my room for when you stay overnight." Santana reached over and stroked Brittany's arm.

"It's embarrassing to be an adult and need a nightlight." Brittany said with..

Santana couldn't help but giggle which made Brittany turn to look at her wondering what was so funny. "I can't believe the same woman who loves to tease me until I'm totally flustered to the point where I usually end up taking a cold shower is embarrassed by something as simple as a nightlight." Santana giggled again but the suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain and then her stomach made a funny sound and it wasn't the growling sound it makes when you are hungry.

"San, are sure you're ok?" Brittany sat up and put her hand on top of Santana's hand that was on her stomach.

"I'm just a little discomfort from the surgery." Santana said with a grimace on her face like she was trying to hold something back.

"Do you need to take something to relieve the pain?"

"No, I already took something for the pain but that won't really help the kind of pain I'm having."

Brittany thought for a moment and then she remembered something from when her mother had her hysterectomy a couple of years ago. Now she knew exactly what was wrong with Santana and she couldn't help but smile a little. "Do you have anything to take for the gas pains you are having?"

Santana scowled, "G-g-gas p-pains what are you talking about I don't have those kind of pains."

Brittany rolled onto her right side so she was facing Santana who was lying on her back. "You don't have to be embarrassed everyone has that problem from time to time and it's only natural that we, you know, I guess I'll just say it fart. After surgery it happens."

Santana felt her face getting terribly warm. "It's from the gas they use to inflate the abdomen during surgery so the surgeon has a clear look at what he is doing."

"I'm surprised the doctor didn't tell you to get some over the counter medication for gas pains. I mean there are quite a few out there Beano, Gax X just to name a few."

"Actually, he did tell me to get something but you were the one who went in and got the prescription filled for my antibiotics. I was too embarrassed to ask you to get something for me. I was hoping I had something her at home but I don't."

"So you have been suffering in pain and hiding in the bathroom so I would hear you release your gas. Oh sweetie, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me about something that everyone does. I'll be right back." Brittany kissed Santana quickly on the cheek and left the bedroom.

Santana laid there for over five minutes waiting for Brittany to come back and was just about to go look for her when she came back into the bedroom out of breath. She sat down on the bed and took two tablets out of a package and handed them to Santana. "Here take these and you'll feel better in a few minutes."

Santana looked at the package and noticed it said Gax-X on it so she took them with the bottle of water Brittany had brought along with her. "Where did you find these? You didn't go wake up Quinn and Rachel and tell them that I'm having gas issues did you?"

"No, I ran down to my apartment and got them. Lord Tubbington was sound asleep so I put his blanket on him so he wouldn't get cold and then I hurried back up here. If you would be more comfortable I can go back to my apartment and sleep. I mean you probably shouldn't be holding the gas in and if I'm not here you won't be embarrassed about letting it out."

"No, I want you stay. I'll feel better in a few minutes since I took the medication. I like having you here with me."

"I was hoping you'd say that because I brought something else with me." Brittany held out a Sponge Bob nightlight. "Can I plug it in over her by my side of the bed?"

Santana loved how Brittany said my side of the bed. "Sure go ahead but won't it be a pain remembering to take your nightlight back and forth between here and your apartment?"

"I bought a spare when I bought my Sponge Bob night light just in case I needed another one. You had better get some rest." Brittany plugged in the nightlight and Santana turned off the lamp on her nightstand. Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek before resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "I love you."

Santana felt tears form in her eyes because even though Brittany had told her she loved her during their talk she couldn't believe Brittany loved her back. Santana kissed Brittany on top of the head, "I love you too."

Santana was still worried about her relationship with Brittany because she admitted to Santana she was worried that she wouldn't know how to make love to her. Brittany said she loved her and Santana believes her but what if when they have sex for the first time it doesn't feel any different for Brittany. Will Brittany decide she must have not really been in love Santana because the sex was just a physical act like she had experienced with other women she thought she had feelings for? Would Brittany leave her if that happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana woke up with the light coming in her room through the curtains so she knew it was morning. She started to sit up and grimaced a bit because of her incisions. When she sat up she noticed Brittany wasn't in bed. Santana looked at the alarm clock which read 10:00 AM. She couldn't believe she had slept for so long. The last time she looked at the clock it was 4 AM. She wondered how long Brittany had been gone and more importantly why did she leave. Santana then noticed a piece of yellow construction paper that was folded in half lying on her bed.

Santana picked up the paper and there was a post-it note attached to it.

_San, I woke up about 8 and decided I'd better check on Lord Tubbington. I really wanted to be here when you woke up. I brought Lord Tubbington to visit you but you were still asleep. I need to go to the gym at UCLA but I'll stop by later to see you. Love you, Britt_

Santana smiled when she read 'Love you, Britt'. She unfolded the piece of construction paper and there was a message written in crayon.

_Santana, I still feel bad I didn't know you had surgery and were in the hospital. I came to visit but you were asleep. I'll visit you soon. LT_

There was an ink paw print on the paper. Santana could just picture Brittany placing LT's paw on an ink pad and then pressing it on the paper. She also realized that Brittany uses LT sometimes to express feelings she can express herself. Brittany was still feeling bad about not knowing Santana had been in the hospital and had surgery.

Santana got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen where Quinn and Rachel were having breakfast. "Good morning Santana how are you feeling on this fine day?" Rachel asked and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just peachy." Santana said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Quinn gave Santana a concerned look. "How are you really feeling?"

"I'm fine just in a little pain but not anything I can't handle." Santana's stomach growled (the hungry kind not the gassy kind).

"How about I make you some tea and toast? I know you aren't supposed to eat anything too heavy." Quinn got up and started fixing the tea and toast.

Santana looked at Rachel and she noticed she had a wet cloth on her right forearm. "Why do you have that cloth on your arm?"

"Well, if you must know I was attacked this morning. When Brittany brought Lord Tubbington to visit you I started singing to him again and he actually reached out and swatted my arm with his claws while Brittany was holding him." Rachel took the cloth off revealing quite a deep scratch. "I just hope I don't get some disease like cat scratch fever." Rachel huffed out.

Santana couldn't help but laugh which caused some pain in her incisions. "I need to remember to by some special cat treats for LT."

Quinn sat the tea and toast in front of the Santana before sitting down to finish her breakfast. "Last night when we checked on you before going to bed you and Brittany looked quite cozy together in bed. So I take it you two worked out whatever happened between you."

Santana felt her face getting warm. "Yeah, we talked and straightened things out. I'm just worried about everything since Britt and I haven't known each other very long."

"How do you feel about her?" Rachel asked.

"I..um…I love her and I told her." Santana said quietly.

"And how did Brittany react?" Quinn asked hoping the reaction was a good one.

"She said she loves me too but…" Santana didn't finish her thought.

"But what?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed. "The night Brittany and I stopped talking to each other I told her I wanted to make love to her. She didn't say a word or react at all when I said it so I left and that's what happened between us. She said she was in such shock she didn't know how to respond because no woman had ever told her that she wanted to make love to her. She's never made love to a woman it's always just been a physical act. Even women she thought she had feelings for it was all just physical. What if when we have sex the first time I'm no different than the other women she thought she had feelings for? I love her so much I don't think I could handle it if she broke my heart." Santana felt the tears threatening to fall.

"San, no relationship is full proof. Rachel and I have had our moments of doubt and worry but in the end it's worth it because you get to be with the woman you love. Unfortunately, when we fall in love and give out heart to someone else we make ourselves vulnerable to get our heart broken. The question you need to ask yourself is loving Brittany worth the risk of possibly having your heart broken?"

Santana didn't hesitate, "She is definitely worth the risk."

Quinn and Rachel both smiled at Santana without saying another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon Santana was resting in her bedroom when there a knock on the door. "Come in." Santana scowled and smiled at the same because it was Brittany wearing a blue bandana over her mouth and nose like a bank robber. Brittany sat on the bed and kissed Santana on the cheek through her bandana.

"Britt, what is going on?" Brittany didn't answer although Santana saw the blue eyes looking right at her. "I said what is going on?" Santana said a little louder.

"I'M SORRY SAN I CAN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE I HAVE EARPLUGS IN." Brittany shouted.

"Why do you have earplugs in and what is up with the bandana?" Santana was totally confused.

"I WANTED TO BE PREPARED JUST IN CASE YOU STILL HAD GAS. I PUT IN THE EARPLUGS SO YOU COULD YOU KNOW RELEASE YOUR GAS AND NOT BE SELF-CONSCIOUS BECAUSE I COULDN'T HEAR YOU. THE BANDANA IS COVERING MY NOSE SO YOU KNOW I WOULD BE ABLE TO SMELL…YOU KNOW." Brittany was smiling through her eyes.

Santana just shook her head as she reached up and pulled the bandana down to uncover Brittany's nose and mouth. It now was around Brittany's neck. Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany passionately on the lips. "I love you."

"WHAT?" Brittany shouted.

Santana motioned for her to take the earplugs out which she did immediately. "I said I love you."

Brittany kissed Santana, "I love you too."

The two kissed for several minutes trying to keep the make out session PG since they couldn't go any further. When they took a break Brittany asked, "Did you read Lord Tubbington's note?"

"Yes, I did and I want you to tell him to stop worry about not knowing about my surgery and me being in the hospital. You tell him that I forgive him for everything." Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes hoping she would realize what she had just said wasn't for LT but for her.

Santana noticed Brittany's eyes tearing up so she was certain the message had gotten through to her. Santana put her arm around Brittany who was lying beside her on the bed. Brittany let her silent tears fall while Santana held her. "I'm sorry." Brittany said quietly.

Santana kissed her head. "I know you are and I forgive you." Santana knew Brittany's 'I'm sorry' wasn't just for not knowing about her surgery. She was also apologizing for the way she acted the night Santana told her she wanted to make love to her.

Santana closed her eyes and enjoyed being this close to Brittany and in that moment all of her doubts disappeared.


End file.
